Defective
by JadedFeline
Summary: (REWRITE) Lilith Vita, A Life wizard, wanted nothing more than to be *anything*but that. Far too violent and power hungry to be considered a Theurgist any longer, she sets out to change everything. And potentially take over the spiral in the process. The only catch? The only way she has any chance is with the help of the person she hates the most.
1. The Routine That We Follow

**Title:** Defective

 **Author:** JadedFeline

 **Beta:** MadameMooneshine

 **Disclaimer:** Clearly, I do not own Wizard101, I'm just borrowing it's world and some characters to write this - this thing here.

 **Note:** _I don't know if you've noticed that my original story was deleted. Well, thank my. . .lovely beta MadameMoonsehine for that one. Telling me that I should rewrite it, and then promptly she deleted it. So here I am, rewriting it, hopefully better, and with a plot. And actual PLOT PRAISE THE GODS. So yeah.I never meant for her to delete it, but I guess I shouldn't have left her alone with my computer. Heh. But no, it's fine, thanks to the fact that I write much better now then when I started back last year.( First chapter will always be short, it gets longer later) Here I go._

 **Chapter One: The Routine that we follow.**

For the fifth time this week – yes you heard that correctly, _fifth_ time this week, Lilith Vita found herself sitting in her professors office, bloodied, and most likely with multiple small injuries. It was the fifth time this week, and apparently it was 'getting out of hand'. . .To be honest Lilith Vita was quite tired of being called in here and having her precious time wasted. The fifteen-year-old Theurgist was at her limits with all of this. Not that It was her fault. . .

She sat in one of the chairs laid out in front of Professor Moolinda Wu's desk, arms crossed and glaring heatedly at the ground, blood starting to leak down her cheek from the cut there, the cut that was obviously made by someone else's nails if you were to actually look. Her silvery-white hair was frayed and messy beyond belief, but she didn't give a damn. . .she she glared out of the corners of her owlish, yellow eyes, at the person sitting beside her, in the same situation.

"Now, I'm positive we've been over this? Have we not? Just yesterday, in fact. . ." The Life Professor's calm voice cut through Lilith's one sided staring contest. She turned to glare at the Bovine woman instead.

"Do not give me that look Miss Vita – Ladies how many times do I have to drag you in here and give you both detention?"

"Until one of us gets expelled," Lilith said.

"Which will be, you of course."

"Shut _up_ Solanaceae."

"I think not."

The other girl who sat beside Lilith, almost as irritatedly, was Persephone Solanaceae. Lilith and she were as opposite as you could get – as long as you don't count the equally as hot tempers. And the fact that they were both oddly violent. . .

…...

…...

Persephone Solanaceae was known throughout Ravenwood as the scariest Witch to walk the halls. She was composed, cold and poised to fight at all times.

She knew just from your last name whether or not you were someone she would associate with. Though she was a complete bitch the majority of the time, she was also the second most sophisticated person to attend Ravenwood, coming only second to her own Father, who at the time when he attended, was much the same.

She was rich, cruel, and wouldn't stand for the ridiculous shenanigans of Theurgists, or anyone else for that matter. _Especially_ those of a certain Lilith Vita.

The two have been at each others throats for six whole years, and the reason for it all? Because Vita was a Theurgist. A Life mage. Persephone was a Necromancer. Death. She thought it ridiculous that people do not expect natural opposites to not get along. I mean, you don't see cats hanging around dogs do you? That's the way she saw it.

That's also why she finds that she still has to be called into Professor Wu's office when she didn't even start the fight. Persephone Solanaceae never starts fights, but she always finishes them. Not there's ever a clear winning between the both of them. They both end up bloodied.

Persephone swears things would be different if she wasn't wearing such restrictive clothing – being from the world of Marleybone, which is still in the 19th century, she doesn't have much of a choice in the matter. Fighting in a dress is something all to itself. It takes talent.

So that's why when the Life professor fixed her with a disapproving glare, she only sat straighter, only raised her head a little higher. Her dark amethyst colored eyes were set slightly to the side, watching Vita.

Vita, she noted, just stared angrily at the floor, the red marks across her cheeks from where Persephone had dug her nails in and tried to rip a gash deep as she could, were very visible from this angle.

"Miss Vita, Miss Solanaceae. . ." The bovine began, in an exasperated tone, waving her green fan at herself fervently. "You both are aware that even though the school year started less than two weeks ago, you have been in here nearly ten times already."

Vitas eyes darted up, then back down. Not seeming to care about this conversation much, and rubbing a hand along her jaw, where she had been hit.

Persephone had heard conversations similar to this many times, so had Vita, and they both were used to it by now.

"That is not a good thing, ladies."

"I blame her," Vita said, glaring out from under her bangs.

Persephone glared back, colder, "Me? You blame _me_ , for your terrible temper?"

Her head whipped up, imminently. "My temper? You're the one that tried to strangle me!"

"And you, dear Vita, are the one who banged my head into the side of a stone building."

" _Oh_ , You wanna bring that up – ?!"

"Ladies." The professors voice cut through, stern, and both of the witches were quiet. Mostly. Vita was angrily muttering to herself, and Persephone had to restrain from rolling her eyes. Yes, her temper, was worse than that of a Pyromancers. Moron.

"Miss Solanaceae, I wonder what your father would say if he knew his daughter was involved in so many fights here," Oh she wouldn't. Wu looked on, clearly warning her. And Vita smirked.

"But to the both of you, I think detention for three weeks should suffice, for now. And then we can only hope the two of you grow up, and quit with the childish fighting."

Vita scowled now, Persephone looked indifferent and watched the others expression out of the corner of her eyes. "Do we have to w –" The Theurgist started, but her Professor already knew the question, and the answer in turn.

"Write lines? Of course, you do." Vita groaned and sunk lower in her chair. "And Miss Solanaceae, no enchanting your quill to write the lines for you this time."

"There's a spell for that?"

Persephone glared and crossed her arms. "There's a spell for _everything_ , you dimwit," She said, not trying to hide the venom in her tone.

She hated Lilith Vita. She really did. Hated her, because of what a terrible person she was, and Persephone seemed to be the only one that noticed. Hated her because she was a Theurgist. Because she was treated so well, because of her school. 'While me, the Necromancer, though, am treated awfully. Because of my school. Yes, they've done some bad things, but just because of some incidents with the old Death Professor, doesn't mean they're all evil! But we get treated like it anyways' she thought bitterly as she watched Vita tuck a strand of her short white hair behind her ear while looking miserable. And the way her gold eyes glinted, almost thoughtfully. Yes, yes hated Lilith Vita. She was really quite good at convincing herself of that.

…...

…...

Lilith swung her bag over her shoulder moodily, after they were dismissed. And glared at the other witch. Solanaceae glared back. Her eyes were like amethysts, and they had an almost haunting look to them, Lilith always thought so, anyways. Her hair was dark, a dark violet, so dark in fact, it looked nearly black. You could easily get the two confused. Lilith never thought Solanaceae looked like someone who would be able to fight, at all. She was sort of small, much shorter than Lilith, (When her shoes didn't have heels anyways.) And her features were overall sharp and looked aristocratic. Almost ethereal, Lilith would say If she hadn't known her for six years, and knew what a complete jerk she was.

Acting like she owned the place, and how cynical she was.

Lilith turned, and headed out the doors. Her detentions started tomorrow.

…...

…...

That evening walking grudgingly back to her dorm, Lilith glared into the darkness. She was overall just feeling very bitter about her current situation. That current situation being, of course, being in the Life School. Nothing more nothing less.

In fact, she was so intently focused on her anger towards whatever force had placed her in her current School, she almost walked straight off the ridge beside the Myth School. Lilith skidded to a clumsy stop, gripping onto her backpack straps for some sort of balance. She almost felt panicked over the fact that she had nearly just fell face first into her death. But...

Staring with wide golden eyes down into the seemingly endless darkness...was fascinating. This was where the Death School used to be located. Before...

She glanced around, before throwing her bag off her shoulder and crouching down low by the very edge. Where it looks like the part land had been forcefully ripped off and away. Nothing was left there now. Lilith's eyes narrowed. What – what was down there? Sure it looked like an endless void from here...but...

No...She _had_ to get down there. There was more to this than an empty chasm, there had to be! Lilith continued her constant staring down into darkness. She would form a plan immediately. In fact, were temporary wings a spell she could use? She'd have to research later...

…...

…...

"Ugh, just being in her presence puts me in a terrible mood! No wonder nobody trusts them!" Lilith hissed aloud to herself, pacing back and forth in her dorm room. Which was a perfecting normal thing to do, trust me.

Persephone Solanaceae had been in – a very bad mood as of late. To put it lightly. Lilith didn't know what to make of it.

Ever since the old Death professor's – Er _corruption,_ things haven't been going that well for Necromancers. No one did truly trust them anymore after that, worried that some of the students who were closer to Malistare in his teaching days, or even at a high ranking, would follow his lead and become, well, evil. And honestly, they're treated pretty awfully. Lilith, being a Life wizard and all, doesn't really know what to feel on the subject. . .her opinion probably would be biased if she wasn't so. . .fascinated by their magic. The old Death professor, Malistare Drake, well...

The old Death professor, Malistare Drake, well turned against them. she doesn't know the reason, she doesn't _WANT_ to get involved with their issues, but since then he went and attacked agasint WizardCity. Raising the dead to haunt the streets and so on...but that was years ago.

Ever since then, any and all Necromancers have been treated with a sort of suspicion. No one really trusts them anymore. Most people believe that considering the Death students fondness of their Ex Professor that they might be conspiring with him – or on his 'side'.

Lilith guesses she could see why they think that way.

The Necromancers themselves are very mysterious, very elusive and very secretive. The Death school vanished after Malistares corruption leaving a gaping hole where it once was. A huge chunk bitten out of Ravenwood. Its completely vanished. If that wasnt weird enough, no one knows were exactly Death students learn Necromancy anymore, or who teaches it. Or at least - Lilith glared - no one tells the Life Students that particular information.

The truth is, she is far too violent of a person to be a Life Mage. Yet, somehow when she took the test to determine her School, she got Life. Lilith swears it was rigged. Although. . .

Looking at herself in the mirror and using her wand to easily heal her cuts and bruises, she did see how it has its perks but. . .still. Necromancy seemed much more fun! What would it feel like to take life away from something, instead of giving it?

Oh, the possibilities.

"The possibilities wasted, thank you Book of Secrets," She said with sarcasm dripping off of every word.

The issue currently threatening their universe, (Because there always has to be one.) Was the dark Queen Morgathe. And guess what? She's a Necromancer. As if their reputation wasn't destroyed enough already, oh now it was completely demolished.

'I'd like to see what this Queen can do, though. I bet it's fun to watch her take over a World.' Lilith thought.

How was she placed in Life? A peaceful, nearly _pacifist_ school. There was some mistake. Clearly. Had to be.

Life was a well-respected school, for good reason. Without healing, their lives would be so much more difficult. Let's face it. But really, you're treated like your some great hero just because you happen to have healing abilities. Even if you didn't yet do anything with them. Which was some stupid shit, in Lilith's own opinion.

Perhaps that's why the downfall of the Spiral sounded so very interesting.

Only in theory of course.

But that's why she was so sick of this lifle. Everything about it, has become routine, except for maybe...Her eyes drifted over to Solanaceae...except her. She's unpredictable. But nothing else is.

That's why, all Lilith needed, was a way out.

...

 _Reviews are appreciated, and if you review I'll gladly give you a virtual cookie. (Lol but really, it would help)_


	2. Knowledge is Power, Power is Dangerous

**Title:** Defective

 **Author:** JadedFeline

 **Beta:** MadameMooneshine

 **Disclaimer:** Clearly, I do not own Wizard101, I'm just borrowing it's world and some characters to write this - this thing here.

 **Note:** _Thank you to everyone who reviewed! It really helps ^^ Ah, yeah I needed to write this chapter in Liliths POV because it's so fun to write as her. I'm still deciding how many chapters will be Third person and how many will be first. I cannot decide which is better yet, and To answer_ __ _ **Lokk**_ _, yes I'm keeping some of the same parts of the story. But this time, I have a plot. Sigh, yeah I didn't think it through before._ __ _ **Ribbit**_ _You can ship whatever you want to ship darling._ _ **Waffles**_ _honey, please calm yourself._

 **Chapter Two: Knowledge is Power, and Power is Dangerous.**

 _Lilith POV_

My curiosity.

Was becoming a problem.

I barely got any sleep last night, I was too busy thinking. The gears in my mind wouldn't stop whirring; I couldn't stop thinking about...well...certain things. Certain Death related things.

I just couldn't help but wonder, as to why exactly this had all suddenly become so _very interesting_. The more I thought about it. The more I believed myself. And that thought disgusted me.

Even more disturbing, I suddenly started to think, 'Was Death ever really that bad of a School?'. I was terrified of my own mind.

I mean really, though, WAS Death magic all that bad? From where I was standing (Which is going over healing spell after healing spell every. Single. DAY. In Wu's classroom...) Death magic started to sound...oh I'm going to regret this, _fun._ Maybe, just maybe it was the prospect of learning something offensive that interested me. Or maybe it was the idea of draining life force from your unsuspecting opponent...which I now only just learned Necromancers can in fact DO.

Alright so maybe..uh just maybe I was trying to learn up on Death magic. Just a little.

It was now reaching four in the morning, and the sun had yet to rise. I was sitting up on my bed, sheets pulled over my head. My eyes were glued to a large and rather old looking book, the pages were yellowing and torn – some were missing altogether- and it wasn't a pretty sight. Several other books were scattered across the floor of my dorm and piled up on my bed.

With a light radiating from the palm of my hand, (Simple Illumination spell) I was scanning every page. Taking in the information with a strange, sort of twisted fascination.

The page I was currently reading was a ritual for summoning a Red Banshee.

At around two A.M, me being the restless, confused Witch that I was, Had snuck out of the dorms, and into the Commons. All while sticking to the shadows. (This was most certainly NOT the first time I'd done this. It was the thirty-eighth. I'd counted.)

I had managed to get to the Library, assuming I would be able to get inside. I had no plan if it were say _locked_. But luckily – or maybe not so much – The Librarian, Harold Argleston, was sitting behind the desk like he usually would during the day.

Before I could even ask why he was at the Library at two in the morning, he waved his hand, as it already knowing what I was going to ask. He simply said he was finishing up some 'important documents that could not be postponed'. And surprisingly didn't question why I had showed up after hours when students aren't exactly supposed to...well...leave the dorms.

That is what I liked about this Librarian. He really minded his own business, which is more than what I could say for most teachers...I'm not thinking of anyone in particular...Cyrus Drake...

After collecting stacks of books on anything and everything Death, I proceeded to check them all out. I had a really convincing excuse about why a Life Wizard would need all these books on Death, at two in the morning, but he didn't even ask. He just raised his brow but continued none the less to check out all of the books.

Hopefully, he was good at keeping secrets.

And now, another two hours later, here I was. Completely immersed in all the books.

I needed to know what Death was well...like I suppose. I needed to see...just what they are capable of.

This, ALL of _this_ was merely my curiosity. Yeah, that's it, I am just curious, and I would never want to try any of these Necromancy spells.

Now I was just lying to myself.

….

…...

See the problem that _I_ personally have noticed with being part of the Life School, was the fact that no one told you _anything_. Maybe that's just me, though. Maybe it's not. I don't honestly care, but the point is that it's getting annoying.

What is so criminal about me knowing of the current situation? The situation being, of course, Morganthe and how much of the Spiral she's taken over now. I'm just curious.

That's all.

Really.

I want to know what's going on in Azteca, mainly. It could be being destroyed as I speak, and I would have no knowledge of it! The ancient world was in some serious trouble as far as I knew, which wasn't very far. You see, when you're a healer like myself who, in fact, isn't all that great at healing, you never really get out much. And by 'get out' I mean leave WizardCity. How sad is that? To me, it's quite depressing. I'm nearly sixteen years old and I've never left the central world that I currently live in. I don't get the chance to – It makes me feel angry and bitter just thinking about it. Other Schools, _every_ other School, leaves Wizardcity on a regular basis once they're old enough to fight properly, and to go out helping the other Worlds.

I grimaced. We seem to have serious problems with people trying to take over our universe. It's happened twice so far that I know of. That's a lot for a number of near takeovers.

Not like I'm blaming them for wanting to take over or anything, having absolute power sounds...thrilling. I've told people this, and they often give me a look that seems to hint at the fact that, that is not in fact a normal thing to think.

I was lost in my thoughts, as I usually was, stumbling through Unicorn Way, the place where I usually go whenever I'm bored. Unicorn Way happens to have the Dueling Arena located inside it, and watching actual magic duels is very entertaining for someone who can't use attack spells.

I wasn't actually paying attention to where I was walking, though, at this point, and nearly fell on my face when my foot got caught on something. I'm not the most graceful person that ever lived.

When I regained my poor balance, I looked down at my feet, A little surprised to see that the object that had just previously tried to kill me was none other than a book.

I nearly died because of a book.

Okay, that might be exaggerating, but oh well, the point is it tried to _harm_ me. That sounded a lot better.

I looked around. There was no one else here. I was walking along the small stream in the Park, just beside the arena, and I wondered briefly who would have been through here dropped a book of this size, and not know they'd dropped it. Some people really are complete morons, though.

I crouched down beside it, looking at the cover which seemed to be made of some sort of dark leathery material. It was almost black, but not quite dark enough. My eyes widened, noticing the symbol right in the center of the cover. A spiral. A spiral that was black, crooked, and looked sharp. I feel like...I've read about that before. That could, hopefully, only mean one thing. And that one thing being that this book had to be on dark magic. Well...At least, I take it to mean that. The symbol...It looks shadow-esque...that would be how I would describe it. I was immediately intrigued. It looked almost like School Symbol. But I didn't recognize it. It didn't look like one of the main seven Schools. Or even on of the three Astral Schools.

I glanced left and right, not nervous, but slightly giddy at the prospect of what I've just found. "Well," I hum to myself. "No one going to find out...if I happen to read a book about dark magic...that I found in the park...right?" Not that It mattered I guess. I had already checked out multiple books on Necromancy at the Library last night, (I'm still exhausted) but one more...wouldn't hurt right? It looked like it would be in the same category as Death...just judging by the skull on its spine.

Truth be told, Death as always seemed _so_ much more interesting than Life! I love their magic – everything about it, but I'll be damned if anyone would ever find that out. I've gotten in trouble for so many things over the years that If one of the Professors finds me with a black magic spellbook, I'll be in deep. They'll probably convict me of trying to do something horrible with it due to the fact that Death Magic can only be associated with 'bad' things now anymore. Unjust, but, oh well.

Oh, and Gods forbid if _Solanaceae_ ever found out about my strange infatuation with her school. I'd never hear the end of it. I shivered. Speaking of that Marleybonian bitch – I have detention with her today, don't I? Which I may or may not be late for.

What time was I supposed to be there?

Oh, shit...I'd better start running.

….

…...

My curiosity – was a terrible thing.

Really.

I hate my mind.

Detention was...tense to say the least. Professor Moolinda Wu had just left a minute ago, leaving the two of us unsupervised, because Hawk Senith had popped her head through the door saying that her brother (Fox Senith) Just fell out of one of Bartleby's branches and that he may have broken every bone in his body. (That's normal for the two of them. Balance Wizards are strange people.) Not to mention, Solanaceae kept glaring at me; the _whole time._ That bitch knew it made me uncomfortable, only because whenever she looked at it gave me a strange and very uncomfortable feeling.

Like a cold feeling – I could feel it in my bones. More Ice then Death, but hey, this _was_ Solanaceae we were talking about. It doesn't surprise me.

I hated that feeling, though. I really hated it.

And for the love of – _does she even blink?_ This was just irritating.

"Can I help you?" I snapped.

"...Yes actually."

"...with...what?" Why did I start this conversation? Oh yeah because I'm an idiot. I forgot. Every conversation I've ever had with the Marleybonian girl– since we were twelve – has ended in a fight of some sort. Usually, she'll lunge at me, or vise virsa. Sometimes we actually use magic, though, I tend to avoid those ones because I always lose against her.

As much as I hate to say it, (It kills me inside) But Solanaceae is really talented with magic. Please tell me that wasn't a _compliment -_

"...You could remove yourself from existence you pitiful Life-Filth." Her voice was cold and completely emotionless, finally taking her purple eyes off of me and gazing around the room at nothing particular.

There was the tone I know and hate.

Then I caught something out of the corner of my eye – Solanaceae quill (Made from a Raven feather) was scribbling furiously by itself on a piece of parchment. She wasn't even looking in that direction. What kind of weird spell was that?

"No. Not unless you go first~"

She growled, now glaring in my direction again. I felt the icy-cold feeling wash over me again. I really wish she would stop with that by the way.

"...Piss off."

"Oh, someone's getting testy – "

" _ **Poison!"**_

Note to self: Try to take Solanaceae wand before insulting her when there is no Professor present.

….

…...

"I leave for less than ten minutes, and in that time –"

"She raised her wand at me _first._ I'd just like to point out."

Solanaceae whipped her head in my direction, one hand over her left eye, which is probably a black eye by now, "You're pinning this on me? Really, Vita?" She hissed. I glared harshly in her direction, not regretting what I had done to her one bit.

"You tried to strangle me Solanaceae. Again!"

The purple haired girl turned back to Professor Wu, who has now it seemed was waiting patiently for the two of us to stop bickering back and forth, and snarled, "Well, Vita invaded my personal bubble!"

"I did _what?_ "

"You bloody well heard me – Or should I say it a little slower for you?"

"You are the scum of the earth Solanaceae."

"Hell beast."

"Coming from a Necromancer, that's almost a compliment."

"You're a right git Vita you know that?"

"Hey did you know your accent gets heavier when you're mad?"

"I – What? What the bleeding _hell_ are you on about? It most certainly does not!"

"It does," I said in a sing-song voice, grinning when I noticed her twitch with irritation slightly. I still can't figure out after all these years why her voice is a sensitive subject, but hey, I'll take what I can get. And abuse the power it gives me.

Professor Wu was clearly a woman with ample amounts of patience – Well, I suppose anyone who puts up with the two of us has to. But the Life Professor was watching the exchange with one brow raised. She's probably used to it after five whole years of it. If she was annoyed, her voice gave no sign of it. "Miss Vita, Miss Solanaceae, if you are just about finished?"

I glanced up, licking my lips and tasting the metallic taste of my own blood, but my gold eyes were still fiery. "Ah, yeah we're done here. So can I leave?"

Solanaceae 'tch'ed, and I tried to ignore her presence altogether. Even though, I let my eyes fall, looking at the Necromancer briefly, I can admire my work, can't I?

She definitely had a black eye, thanks to my good aim, I also managed to knock her pretty hard in the jaw. Sadly it didn't break. I don't think. I'm not sure. I hope so. She'd have lots of bruises, though, that's for sure. Not to mention the blood on her hands from when I had tried to copy her tactics and dug my nails into her skin as hard as I possibly could. Bad day to decide to not wear gloves Solanaceae.

That was a terrible idea. Since...well...today apparently was a very stressful day for her. I learned that whenever she gets tired of using her nails, she uses her teeth. Solanaceae actually _bit_ me. Although she would no doubt deny that she ever had, but the mark on my hand was proof enough for me. That bitch.

Since I can't use magic to try and kill her, I just have to attack her the old fashioned way most of the time. Not that I mind. I'd say it's fun...but then I think that would make me a sadist...if I said that I enjoy hurting others. Fairly sure that's a bad thing. Heh.

"No Miss Vita, you cannot leave. When are the two of you going to grow up? You have been at this childish charade for years now."

I sank lower into my chair and glared.

Solanaceae folded her hands in her lap.

My Professor sighed. I don't know why she lets us off the hook so often. I think If I had any other Professor in charge of me, I'd have been expelled by now.

"...I now see, at least, that you two should be left unsupervised. The consequences will be higher, however, if it continues at this rate." I noticed that her pale green eyes were trained on Solanaceae as she said that. Not me.

"Fine then," Solanaceae smirked. "Understood."

I felt like I was missing something.

But I didn't dwell on it for long. I had a book to inspect as soon as I got to my dorm. And Things to practice. Things that definitely didn't involve trying to cast Death Spells.

Because that'd be crazy, right?


	3. Two to many

**Title:** Defective

 **Author:** JadedFeline

 **Beta:** MadameMooneshine

 **Disclaimer:** Clearly, I do not own Wizard101, I'm just borrowing it's world and some characters to write this - this thing here.

 **Warning(s):** (Realized I should probably have one of these for...erm...future...activities) Warnings for now? Mild language, most likely.

 **Note:** _As always reviews are appreciated! And I thank those who reviewed last chapter (Virtual cookies for you all)_

 **Chapter Three: Two too many**

The next day, Lilith had learned to _never_ try and get any work done with _any_ member of the Senith family lurking around.

Hawk and Fox Senith, were absolutely the _worst_ people in this world. The worst. _'Well,'_ Lilith thought irritatedly _'Solanaceae is most likely above them on my list of people I need to push off the edge of the world.'_ But that still didn't make her feel better. In her current situation, what would make her feel better was a quick beheading of two certain Balance Mages.

The two had a notorious reputation for mischief, they were always getting into something, sticking their pointy little noses places they _did not_ belong, and overall annoying the general population. When they weren't too busy annoying each other, that is.

"So...watcha reading?"

"Snow – don't ignore us! That never works!"

"Yeah, that only works on ghosts."

"I don't think it _even_ works on ghosts, though."

"So, what, even if you ignore a ghost it will continue to haunt you?"

"Yeah."

"Weird –"

Lilith was this close to stabbing her quill into one (Or both) of their necks. She scowled, leaning over her book more and effectively causing her bangs to get in the way of her line of sight. Blocking off the view of the two nightmares perched on either side of her. She was sitting under a tree in the Commons, book perched on her lap and various supplies surrounding her. Luckily there weren't many students out today, so she could work in almost peace. Well, you know that was the plan anyways. But oh well.

"Snowbell~ You act as if you don't like us!"

Lilith finally snapped her book shut and glared over at the two of them and _oh_ if looks could kill. "I'm sorry, didn't you two get expelled?"

Hawk, the female twin nodded excitedly, "Oh yeah we did –"

Fox picked up her sentence halfway through. " – But we quit when we thought about what the student body of Ravenwood would possibly do without us!"

Lilith blinked, "You – you _quit_ being expelled?"

"Yeah –"

"Why doesn't everyone?" Hawk scoffed, running a hand through her short blonde hair which was dyed a bright (And annoying) pink towards the top. Her green eyes shone – they always seemed to. Even if there was no reason, and Lilith found that annoying all in itself. The two had the exact same eyes, and their faces were similar too, but that's the similarities stopped mainly. Fox's hair was long, left to it's natural color, which was red, and almost always tied back. She sort of found it ironic.

"But anyways, how could we possibly leave our poor defenseless little Snow behind?" Lilith was very tempted to say that she was six feet tall and could pick both of the siblings up and throw them over a cliff with ease, but she didn't get the chance since Fox interrupted.

"You _are_ one of our favorite people, after all!" And then simultaneously the two leaned over, getting _way_ to far into Lilith's personal space for her comfort and wrapped her in what could be described as a half-hug on each side.

"Haha! Get off me you abominations –"

"Oh hey, I wanted to ask you anyways, what were you doing at the Library at 2 A.M?" Fox asked suddenly, releasing her and having his sister soon follow suit. Thank the Gods.

Lilith paled slightly upon realizing what he had actually just said, though, "...What?"

"Yeah, Solanaceae was talking about with some of her Death-buddies earlier. Not like we eavesdrop or anything. Nah, we totally do who am I kidding?" _Solanaceae? But – how?_ Both of their faces were filled with interest – rather than suspicion. She wondered how naive a person could possibly get.

"Oh, that –? That's not – We all know Solanaceae's a liar, don't we?"

"Um, well, not really actually that's mainly you –"

"Yeah, so anyways it's not true. It's not. Don't ask around about it just take my word."

Fox raised a brow, not even remotely serious. "You sure it's not true?"

"Yeah, we won't tell anyone, we've done _way_ worse stuff than that!"

"Oh haven't we? Sister, we are underappreciated in our time!"

"Clearly! You remember that one time –?"

Lilith stopped listening at the words _'Way worse stuff'._ She could only imagine. She suppressed a shudder. Then out of the corner of my eye her she saw her way out. A flash of purple passing in front of her. Aha, perfect. Solanaceae was making her way across the Commons, almost sluggishly. The same black leather-bound book in her hands from the day before in detention, Lilith noticed. She had it in a death grip and looked exhausted. Her dark eyes held less hatred today; that's how she could tell she was tired.

Perfect.

…..

…...

L

I knew an escape when I saw one. And well, this just might work for now.

"Hey," I cut in on their conversation suddenly, not feeling even slightly sorry for interrupting. "You know, if you don't believe me...why don't you go ask someone else about it? My personal life seems very interesting to you two anyways...for some weird reason..." I added the last part in a lower tone, which seemed to be out of their earshot.

"In fact, Solanaceae – She's the one you heard talking about it, right? Go and ask _her_ about it."

Their emerald eyes lit up excitedly at the idea. They really are morons.

"That's a great idea!" Fox exclaimed.

"Yeah – Oi! Solanaceae!"

The Necromancer stiffened. I felt so satisfied with the world right now.

The two were in front of her almost instantly, Solanaceae stiffened. I felt satisfied with life.

In no time, Fox and Hawk had surrounded the purple-haired girl. She looked like she wanted to kill them, slowly and painfully. I know that feeling.

I could hear them from here, the twins shouting questions, a low growl emitting from the Death student, and then Fox did something that surely only a man with a death-wish would do. Snatched the small leather book right out of Solanaceae's hands.

Hawk even with all of her stupidity, realized that was a bad move, and her eyes widened. Fox took no notice.

A group of students, presumably Death, who Solanaceae was probably walking towards, noticed this as well. One of them looked about ready to burst into fits of laughter, another looked petrified, and one even was getting ready to take a picture. I recognized the three of them. The one who was obviously about to take pleasure in Fox's pain was October Felidae. The shorter girls green eyes were lit excitedly. The one looking afraid on the other boy's behalf was Cerberus Delta. Not a Death student, strangely. Just a Myth boy who tended to hang around that group often. I didn't know, nor did I CARE why. The third one, savoring the moment was Salem Grayson. But all three looked as if this was a common practice. And it most likely was.

The expression on Solanaceae's face changed from annoyance to homicidal rage pretty damn quickly.

Foxs screams filled the commons until Hawk tried to pry Solanaceae on 'Kill Mode' off of her brother. The reason he screamed? Well, if that satisfying cracking sound had anything to do with it, I'd say she just broke his nose.

I feel good about how today went. Even if I got almost no work done...

...

Salem Grayson knew that when Persephone Solanaceae walked into Nightside later that day, that he should leave her alone. That everyone should leave her alone. Her temper had been off the charts lately. It was almost worrying.

So when she hurried past him, he went against his better judgment and spoke to her. "Hey, Sol. You alright? I think you broke that kids nose earlier."

She stopped, but only for a moment. Only to glare back half-heartedly, due to her lack of sleep. "Grayson. Go bother someone else."

Grayson just looked down at her strangely. "I would, but October and Cerberus are out in Grizzleheim tonight...you know, mission and all that."

"I don't care."

"I know. Just saying. You don't...you don't look so well."

"Well," Solanaceae spat "Thank you, Grayson, because I so clearly desired your useless opinion!" The Marleybonian spun on her heel and was stalking towards the graves to the right of the Death School. Solanaceae was aware of him watching, but honestly? She couldn;t bring herself to care when she stepped onto the sigil behind the one of the stones. How pointless it all seemed.

...

I could practically see the blood on my hands.

Everywhere.

Blood.

I hated this.

This feeling,

I can feel my control slipping.

How much longer can I go on?

Goddammit.

I'm a puppet now.

No.

Not if I can help it.

I need help.

I need a way out.


	4. Blood, Blast, and Fire

**Title:** Defective

 **Author:** JadedFeline

 **Beta:** MadameMooneshine

 **Disclaimer:** Clearly, I do not own Wizard101, I'm just borrowing it's world and some characters to write this - this thing here.

 **Note:** **I'll continue to switch from first person to third person as needed, it all depends on how important the current thoughts of Lilith are. I also decided that sometime after chapter five or six is when the chapters are going to be completely rewritten because I have a very specific way I want this to go.**

 **Chapter Four: Blood Blast and Fire**

"I have had _enough_ of this behavior!"

It was just another normal day. The sun shining, the Firebirds singing and me and Solanaceae being dragged off by another teacher.

Joy.

Of course, me being, well _me_ , I just had to confront the Necromancer. I could have just left her alone, but no. That would have been no fun right? With Solanaceae confrontation equals strangling me. Her hold is getting better though so, good for her.

Before we could bloody ourselves up too much, (pity) Professor Drake just had to catch us. Cyrus was in a particularly crabby mood today as well, so before we knew it he was dragging us away into the Myth classroom.

Solanaceae muttering most likely very offensive things under her breath as we went.

Professor Drake practically threw open the doors to his classroom, and then roughly yanked the two of us inside.

After settling down behind his desk, he scowled at us like we were the filth that was polluting WizardCity. I returned the look to my best capabilities.

"I assume, Miss Vita, Miss Solanaceae, you know why your here?" He said disdainfully.

"Because I was assaulted?"

He focused his hard gaze on Solanaceae, who looked back defiantly, raising and elegant eyebrow she added "I suspect you have gotten used to this _Cyrus_? Why bother? Just expel the Filth over _there_ and all of this will subside." She said snarkily.

"Filth? I'll give you filth you stuck-up arrogant little Pureblood -"

"Silence Vita! Solanaceae you will address me by _Professor Drake_ at all times -"

"Cyrus."

I could practically feel the waves of irritation roll off of the Myth teacher, and even though I despised the Death student's very existence, I had to admit. Well done with that... Drake was absolutely fuming at her, though, which hopefully would make him put most of the blame on her...

"Detention. Both of you." Drake hissed. "And if you misbehave while in detention, you will do it again. And again. And again. I don't care _how_ long it takes you, you will learn to tolerate each other!"

My eyes widened. I just stared up at him with as much hatred as I possibly could. Detention with Solanaceae was one thing, I could handle it probably, after last time. But- but every day...EVERYDAY? I could not possibly -

I glanced over at said girl, who right now (If possible) was even paler than usual, and looked horrified.

"Are you telling me, I am stuck in detention with THAT until – until what we graduate?!"

"That's just cruel," I added.

Drake sighed deeply, "Not until you graduate Miss Solanaceae, just until you learn to get along."

"Oh so forever then? Bloody fantastic! I can't believe this! This – this is – you can't do that! I have a life you know! I have things to do you, prat -! "

I snickered. Just a little. I couldn't help it. Hearing her voice so hopeless; it was hilarious. Even if I was in the same boat. And besides...

"What the hell are you laughing at?" She snapped, eyes narrowed.

"I'm sorry – but that accent when you get mad..."

"You are _obsessed_ with my voice, you realize? It always sounds like this anyways If you'd just listen –"

"Yeah I usually tune out what you're saying so..."

" _Oh_ , you wretched _-_!"

"Enough!" Professor Drake was now looking as though he had a headache coming on, and was trying to keep himself calm. After all murdering students would surely get him fired...

"I," He drawled out icily "Am going to ignore everything you just said Solanaceae. I am being merciful today...Your first detention I'm sure of MANY starts today after classes. Do not be late either of you. And don't give me more reasons to punish you." Drake sighed again. "I tried so very hard to get both of you expelled too..."

...

...

I was hoping that, without any issues, of course, I could try and put some of my... _ideas_ to work tonight. Ideas that, of course, involve the place where the old Death School once stood.

I don't know why, maybe it was the sheer curiosity, maybe it was the strange feeling of a dark thrill whenever I glanced down into the darkness, maybe it was how panic lit Solanaceae's features when I mentioned it. Who knows?

It was happening, though.

I was sure of it.

So long that said Death nuisance doesn't kill me in detention I should be fine.

Speaking of the devil...

Just a few yards from the Myth classroom, I ran into Solanaceae. She looked irritated beyond all belief and sent a nasty look my way when she noticed me.

"You just HAD to go and get us detention for life didn't you?" She muttered coldly. I just glared at her. Like it was my fault she tried to strangle me (AGAIN). And so yes maybe I started it, but it was...It...She had it coming.

"It was your fault. Don't be modest now."

"Bugger off."

"Don't try anything. We're in deep enough as it is."

"And who's fault is that?"

"Yours! You bitch!"

Solanaceae then made a very rude and unladylike gesture to me. "Oh real mature." I hiss. Golden eyes narrowed all the while, I couldn't help but feel that her energy was strangely off today. Suddenly I wondered if starting something at this particular moment had been such a great idea.

I got my answer when she reached for her wand, pulling it out to aim right between my eyes in one quick fluid motion.

So this was how it was going to go?

I had practice in this certain situation, and I mirrored her movement exactly.

There was a tense crackling silence. I was ready, I had a spell on the tip of my tongue. I was almost hoping Professor Drake would show up; last time this happened she hit me full on with a hex that made me grow large bat ears that stayed put for forty-eight hours.

" _Mobiarmus Demoenum!_ _"_

" _Lumindo Horrendenta_ _!"_

We said the spells at the exact same moment, and simultaneously two streaks of light shot out from our wands and clashed violently together in a flurry of green and black sparks. This was not supposed to happen.

I know I had just taken a huge risk. That spell; Is the one I learned just in case. I couldn't – I couldn't help myself. It was in a forbidden spell book. That's not all. A forbidden DEATH spell book. One I had gotten from the library. Dammit...

Why did I do that? On school grounds -

I felt suddenly very lightheaded. I world around me swam.

Everything turned to black.

O0o0o0oo00oo0o0o0o0

 _All around me, there was nothing but darkness. A color darker than black. Complete void. Until the surroundings formed into place around me. A large elegant room, with marble floor and high ceiling that had deep red tapestries on the walls._

 _I saw a woman walking out, a woman with long dark black hair, and equally as dark eyes, shining strangly. I had never seen her before I was sure of it. But she was so familiar._

 _Alongside her fell a child. A little girl, with equally as dark hair and eyes._

 _They were in a sort of conversation – but it was all muffled to me._

 _I only understood parts_

 _"Do you understand why..." The woman was saying softly, but I could hear an edge to it that shouldn't have been there._

 _"...No...I dont...Should I?" The voice was familiar._

 _The scenec dissolved around me once more._

 _I only heard voices this time. No images._

" _I will."_

" _You dont undertsand this could cost you your life!"_

" _I know."_

 _"You can't -!"_

 _"I'm protecting her! I can and I will."_

...

...

 _Then after that, I saw a scene playing out in front of me very, very clearly.'_

 _I could feel this person's emotions like I was watching this happen from their eyes..._

...

 _Bright moonlight glistened off of the pale skin of the figure walking stealthily through the corridor. A dark claret hood pulled tightly around their head, and the rest cloaked their body. Dark eyes, the color of amythest, a deep royal purple stared out into the darkness, darting around. Checking for any signs of a guard._

 _A small thin strand of almost black hair escaped the hood, hanging loosly in the way. Just barely._

 _A women, a girl of no more than 14 years of age tip-toed quietly through the corridoor._

 _Stealth was all that mattered. All that mattered was not getting caught. For if she was caught, she would be killed without mercy._

 _But some things, she believed were just worth the risk._

 _Soft black leather boot padded across the marble floors with extreme caution, and the cloak swished silently around her ankles. The risk was all too real for her, but she must do as she was told._

 _She has to help._

 _Her prize; something she was after, was the very relic that could decide fate. The fate of all of us. The fate of the Spiral itself. Perhaps. And now, it was in her hands._

 _All she had to do was get away. As fast as she possibly could. For she must survive._

 _The door right within her grasp. The object of her interest tucked saftly away, she pulled the hood closer. The women stepped out of the veiw of the skylight, the moon no longer illuminating her pointed features._

 _Opening it, just barely, she slipped out into the night._

 _The moon shone once again._

 _The rooftops were all open to her, she knew it. And she intended to escape. Escape beofre they realized just what they were missing. She was not quite ready to die yet. Quite the countary. They would die, she was sure, far before she._

 _ **Now...Let's go...**_

 _A voice in her mind willed her forward. And she leaped with the grace of black cat off of the platform. She willed her legs to go as fast as they could, keeping her cloak of claret pulled tight, her leather boots made hardly more than a small tap, tap, tap on the concrete of the rooftops._

 _She hardly noticed when she would leap over the gaps between the buildings, all that mattered was that she made it away before the stricking of the clock. When big ben struck twelve, hell would break lose. After all, a woman has got to cover her tracks if she does not wish to be hunted down and killed._

 _She ran faster._

 _A dark blur, if even, gliding along the rooftops of Marleybone. It was getting close now. She felt it._

 _Then she stopped. On the rooftop of an old factory building she stopped, and turned to gaze back, the place of her crimes was now far, far behind her. She had managed to make time. She would live to see the next break of dawn. And thats all that mattered._

 _A great chiming went all through out the city, the clock had run out._

 _She smirked._

 _She felt the repeated beep of her own timer, and she stood outlined, agasitn the starry night sky. A dark silhoutte agasint the light._

 _Suddenly an earth-shattering noise could be heard. She watched flames dance in the distance. Where she had been mere moments ago._

 _The building exploded, all evidence destroyed, no idea what was missing, no idea nything was missing._

 _And really all that mattered was Blood, Blast, and Fire._


	5. Ungrateful

**Title:** Defective

 **Author:** JadedFeline

 **Beta:** MadameMooneshine

 **Disclaimer:** Clearly, I do not own Wizard101, I'm just borrowing it's world and some characters to write this - this _thing_ here.

 **Note:** _As always reviews are appreciated!_

Everything _hurt._

That was the best way Lilith could possibly describe the way she felt at the moment. The last thing she remembered was. . .her and Solanaceae outside the Myth classroom. . .and then. . .what? Spells were cast. Yes, that's it. But which ones? Lilith couldn't remember anything, her mind feeling fuzzy and her head throbbing painfully. She was vaguely aware of being sprawled out on her back somewhere. . .almost warm.

Her fingers gripped the carpet carefully. Ah – wait a minute. The Myth classroom doesn't have carpet.

Yellow eyes shot open quickly, and she heard herself take a sharp breath.

Something moved on her left, "Awake are you? _Well,_ now that I know you're not dead, I am going to kill you." The familiar drawl has what really woke her back up and got her mind to start working properly again. After she heard that voice, all of her (Hopefully recent) Memories came flooding back into her mind. From casually going to detention to hexing Solanaceae, or at least trying to, and her returning with her own curse. And then the darkness. . .and then the dreams. Lilith shuddered subconsciously, as her eyes started to blink and adjust to the surroundings, only to note that wherever she was, there was very minimal light.

Wherever?

This was definitely not the Myth classroom, or rather, outside of it.

It wasn't Ms. Moolinda Wu's office, where she usually was after getting some sort of injury.

And it wasn't her own dorm. She didn't have carpet. Lilith would think that she'd remember.

Lilith sat up quickly, immediately regretting it, as it caused her pounding head to hurt even more. Wincing, she pressed her hands to her temples to try and relieve the pain. Gods – what spell had been cast on her? She felt as though she'd been trampled by a hippogriff. Lilith blinked.

Solanaceae sat off to the left of her, on the ground, her legs folded under her with a look of pure annoyance. Taking in her appearance, the Theurgist concluded that the smaller girl looked as bad as she felt. So whatever had happened, happened to them both.

"What – what happened just now?" Lilith asked, completely and utterly confused with the situation and still a little disoriented.

She heard Solanaceae actually growl in impatience, "That's exactly what I wish to know Vita. What the actual _hell_ did you cast at me back there?" She cut straight to her point, not bothering to explain the situation.

Trying not to worry too much about where she was, Lilith tried her best to glare, as groggy as she was. Being told what had happened would help. But no, of course not. "I – wait, what? The. . .the spell?" What spell? Did she cast a spell, again?

" _Yessss. . ."_ Solanaceae hissed.

Lilith found herself drawing a blank. What – why? A complete blank! The spell. She'd cast a spell. Yes, that much was clear. But. . .she couldn't remember which one for the life of her. "Where am I?" Lilith asked, trying to stand, but was only then roughly shoved back down by Solanaceae, who was suddenly in front of her, glaring.

The Marleybonian rolled her eyes, irritation was written all over her pointed features.

"We're in my dorm. Moron."

Oh. Yeah, well Lilith thought that _would_ explain why there was a 'Death' banner hanging on one of the walls over a large canopy bed that had entirely too much purple on it and around it. For a Necromancer, she _really_ seems to like that color. Lilith took a moment to look around, now that her eyes had adjusted to the dark. She was sitting on the side of the room farthest from the door, laying on a white carpet that she may or may not have been jealous of. The walls were, what looked to be, a deep plum color, black curtains draped carefully over a large stained glass window to her right – thin enough to tell that the window was stained glass, but not thin enough to let light in. Weird. Along the walls were countless shelves filled with various objects. They looked like potions ingredients, though Lilith didn't understand why Solanaceae would need so many of them. She blinked again.

"How did you get carpet?"

"What – This isn't about my carpet –!"

"Then. . .why are we in your room?"

She sighed, which sounded more like an annoyed hiss coming from her. Sitting back down, she rested her head on her hands, glancing over at me unemotionally.

"After you cast. . . _that_ spell. . ." Solanaceae said in a dark tone, "You blacked out. I'm still wondering why. I nearly did, but clearly I'm stronger than you, so it wasn't an issue." Lilith felt the urge to make a very rude comment in response to that, but the Death student shot her a look that read clearly, _'I dare you...'_ And for once in her life, she thought better of it.

"Your curse, combined with mine, created a sort of magical backlash if you will. I'm working on deciphering the effects exactly. But for the most part what I know right now is, it partially drained some of out magic. Thus, draining our energy. That backlash, as well, left some...wounds. Luckily we were for the most part out of range for the full effect of the backlash, but it seemed to have gotten you on your arms, and it cut my legs when I jumped back. I've spent the past couple of hours healing us –"

"Whoa whoa whoa stop right there –" Lilith felt even more confused now. She held up her arms, and sure enough, her forearms were covered in black bandages. She looked towards her rival with wide golden eyes. " _You_ helped me? I think the backlash messed up more of you than just your legs – Are you sure it didn't mess with your brain too –"

"Don't you _dare_ interrupt me, you filthy little _Life_ peasant!"

"...Geez. Fine. Continue."

"Ahem," Solanaceae started, glaring at the other witch harshly, Lilith returning the look, no less vicious.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, I brought you back here before anyone could take notice. I also covered up your magical signature. Not because I care what happens to you. In fact, this would be a lovely opportunity to get you expelled. But no... not yet anyhow. Becuase Vita, I. Want. Answers. Something's up with you, And I want to know exactly what." Her amethyst colored eyes narrowed towards Lilith in a calculating way. It made her uncomfortable. Solanaceae's stare _always_ made her uncomfortable. If she didn't have such unnerving eyes – ugh. Lilith got the feeling she knew more than she was letting on...

But even stranger was the fact that she had almost...helped her? Lilith didn't understand that either. Solanaceae helped her.

"I don't know what you mean," Lilith said, half growling, almost feeling defensive of herself.

"Don't make me hurt you more than you already are. You know I will." Lilith wanted to say that she could try all she wanted, but she would kill her if she tried. Even though she kept quiet and instead ran a hand through her silver hair absently. Somewhat trying to figure out the answer to Solanaceae's question for herself.

"I – can't say for sure."

"Tell me what spell you cast."

"...It was one I read about." Lilith admitted, not really thinking it through.

"That's... _odd_ ," Solanaceae said slowly, looking genuinely perplexed for a split second before realization hardened on her face and she whipped her head towards the Theurgist, eyes blazing. "Would this book...Happen to be one you got on that late-night trip you took...?"

She'd forgotten. She'd forgotten that Solanaceae had known about her little, _visits_ to the library. Damn it! How could she forget something so important? Lilith was unaware as she let slip a look of surprise and mild panic – but it didn't go unnoticed. A small smile crept over the Necromancer's features upon seeing it. _That_ was a terrible sign. On a normal person (Stressing the 'normal' part here...) a smile is nothing to worry about. On Solanaceae? It's practically a bad omen. Solanaceae doesn't smile. Lilith and everyone else at Ravenwood could easily notice this. She smirks, or grins, but never smiles. When she does, it's unnerving. Even for Lilith, but only just. She swore under her breath. One thing she hated to admit about her rival, was her undeniable cleverness. She was much smarter then Lilith, and she made sure to make that apparent. But Lilith knew that she was clever.

And Solanaceae knew it, too.

"These books," She practically purred. "Would they happen to involve, say, _Necromancy?_?"

Lilith opened her mouth, but no sound came out. What could she even say to counter that? Nothing, because she knew that Lilith would be lying. Honestly, though, at this point, Lilith could be facing possible charges for illegal magic (Assuming that's what she cast), a very angry Professor Drake (Due to the fact that he most likely thought they had skipped out on detention, and she was almost at the will of her rival.

What the hell had she got to lose?

"Alright! Fine!" She nearly yelled, crossing her arms and purposely looking anywhere but Solanaceae. She really didn't want to see that smug expression. "Yes, I was at the Library at two A.M. Yes the books where all on Necromancy. You want to know the truth? I don't like being in Life okay? I don't belong there. I – I think I was supposed to be in Death. The book must have made a mistake..." She blurts out more then she meant to, but in the moment, she didn't really care. Glaring holes in the floor, Lilith didn't understand why she'd said all this. Or how her rival would take any of that.

Solanaceae was silent for what felt like hours to the Theurgist, and it felt like it was slowly killing her. Lilith was just waiting to hear her laugh about how pathetic she was, or just generally insult her in some way. She...really wasn't prepared for what she _did_ say, though.

"You – you mean you don't _like_ the...the treatment you get?" At the almost choked tone of her voice, Lilith glanced over at her. Her eyes were wide, and she wore an expression of disbelief. She'd never seen her look like that. It was strange.

"No. I hate it in fact. It's almost unfair. Not that I really _care_ but..."

"You would... _honestly_ , rather be...you know, one of _us?_ " Solanaceae said quietly for the first time since I met her.

"You say it like its a bad thing. In your case it is. But as the general population, it's not. Not really." She shrugged.

Solanaceae just stared at her like she had two heads. Lilith didn't understand what about anything she just said, that could cause this kind of reaction. What had bothered the Necromancer so much about wanting to be in the Death school? She was acting unlike herself. Not that it wasn't an improvement. Not that anything about today was normal in the least. Lilith realized, startled, that she'd only insulted her once this whole time. And it wasn't even close to what she normally calls her.

Suddenly, her look of concentration quickly turned to one of pure loathing, after only a second. Almost as though she just processed the sentence at this very moment.

"You – you ungrateful little welp!" Solanaceae spat while she stood up and glowered over the other witch. And, she was back. It seems. "How dare you? You practically have your life handed to you on a silver platter and you don't even enjoy the treatment? Do you know how badly any of _us_ would give to be in your position?!" This was the most pissed off she'd sounded in quite a long time. Lilith blinked. Not expecting the sudden outburst.

Trying to stand up herself, still with a faint feeling of lightheadedness she leaned against the wall. Doing her best to glare herself, even while she still had a throbbing in her head.

"What are you even going on about? My position? What is _that_ exactly?" Lilith hissed icily, but the loathing look In her eyes did not decrease, not that Lilith expected it to at this point anyways.

"Get. Out." Solanaceae said coldly. "I got all the information I need out of you. You got lucky this time, didn't you? Cyrus is going to be looking for you. Do not mistake me, Vita, I helped you once. It will never happen again. And now that I know what you're doing, well -" She laughed humorlessly. "- I'll be watching you. Don't try anything. You've been warned."

…...

…...

Lilith sat quietly in her own, very comforting dorm room for a long time afterward. Her own very light-filled dorm room, where you could actually _see_ what was going on and there was no purple in sight. It was nice.

Solanaceae had force teleported her out of her dorm and Lilith had landed in a rose bush. Not very pleasant. Now, she happened to have thorns in undesirable places, but that was really the last thing on her mind. She now seemed to have other things to mull over and worry about. Wonderful.

Lilith had let her rivals words sink in over, this time, all while ignoring the stinging of the thorns that seemed to be everywhere.

" _How dare you? You practically have your life handed to you on a silver platter and you don't even enjoy the treatment? Do you know how badly any of US would give to be in your position?!"_

She felt her brow furrow. She just didn't understand – it didn't make any sense. What exactly was she on about? Solanaceae had been so angry the last few moments that Lilith practically _felt_ it radiate off of her in waves. As she wracked her brain for an answer, she just couldn't seem to make sense of it all. It just didn't make any sense. It was beyond frustrating.

The Necromancer had gotten so upset she didn't even hurt her. Not one single time. Lilith almost felt. . .

What? Concern? For her? No. . .That couldn't be right, in fact, the plan to push her into the dark and seemingly endless chasm that was and or is the Death School is still a rather tempting pry.

But something about that conversation had unnerved her. Lilith hated the way it made her feel. Solanaceae had made the whole situation sound bigger than it actually is, at least to her. What exactly do they have? What do they have that she doesn't? That _they_ don't? Their magic is amazingly interesting, and they even have attack spells! (Which is pretty much an amazing thing in itself to Lilith) She didn't see what Necromancers don't have that they want so badly.

She just. . .Doesn't get it.

As she leaned back into her considerably less glamourous bed Solanaceae's, she closed her eyes. Her head still hurt tremendously, and her body ached all over. With this feeling, this sensation that Lilith had all over, she knew that she had run out of mana completely. And sleep would do good to replenish that.

Perhaps she would understand what her enemy meant tomorrow.

Perhaps she never would.


	6. Paranoia

_Warnings: None so far_

 _Rating: T_

 _Notes: Writing out things in advance...rating should go up soon, if I stick to my schedule. Oh I'm terrible with updates! Nngh forgive me...short chapter, but that will change in the future_

 _Disclaimer: Look to previous chapters._

 **Chapter 6: Paranoia**

Perhaps It wasn't the very best idea to be hanging upside-down from a dead oak tree on rickety branches. Well, at this moment, the thought didn't really come to Persephone's mind.

They say you think better, or your thoughts flow more easily when the blood rushes to your head. She didn't know if this was true. But she was near abandoning logic, so anything truly helped.

The Death students legs wrapped around a thick branch, not too far from the hard ground but far enough that she didn't hit her head on the ground, well, If you didn't count her hair which was long enough to cover that distance and an inch at the least was in fact touching. Her arms were crossed, and she knew for a fact if people saw her like this she would most likely be accused of being a Vampire. Again. You bite somebody _one_ time, and people never let you forget it. (Besides, that one time was entirely Vita's fault – )

 _Morons_ , she thought.

"So is this helping? Because to me it just looks like your trying to give yourself a headache." An almost annoyed sounding voice said towards the base of the trunk. She hadn't been paying much attention to hear someone approach or teleport near her, so she hadn't heard him.

Persephone opened one eye and glared. "When did you get here, Cerberus?"

The boy looked even more irritated, as he glared back with bright blue eyes. "...I told you never to call me my first name...! It's embarrassing..." Cerberus did that every time anyone used his odd first name, and he hated it, so the Necromancer was sure to do it as often as possible.

"Myth students...so sensitive." She said, smirking softly.

"Shut up!" He said crossly and pushed some of his unruly red hair out of his eyes.

Cerberus Delta, a Myth student, who happened to hang around the Death students and Nightside quite frequently, also considered himself the friend of a certain Marleybonian girl, who would never dare use such a title. She stamped on his feet with her heeled shoes last time he said he was her friend, so now he's very cautious. Her shoes weren't lined with steel for nothing, after all, you have to make sure you at least can break a bone.

Delta didn't really get along with her other friends, (Or bodyguards, the terms are almost interchangeable.) October Felidae, the girl with nails that are sharper than her wit, and Salem Grayson the one who was considered Persephone's second in command. A title he liked to abuse, which is why he was perfect for the job. Delta was a Myth student, and it showed. Oh, it _showed_. The rest of the Death School would tear him to shreds without the protection of their unofficial leader.

He glanced at her again, she'd closed her eyes once more. "So...What are you doing?"

Persephone didn't look at him this time but replied anyways in a quiet tone. "I'm thinking. It's easier when the blood all rushes to my head."

"That a Marleybonian thing? Hanging upside down like that?"

"No." She hissed. "I'm also trying to stop the bleeding. If you happened to feel anything dripping on you, it's my blood. Now go away, you waif. I'm stressed and you make it worse with your idiocy."

Cerberus didn't look like he was moving anytime soon until she mentioned 'blood'. He leaped away from that tree as though he thought it might attack him stared back at her alarmed. "First of all, I'm don't know what a 'waif' is but I feel offended! And second, what kind of blood? What happened?"

"Go away!"

"What. Kind. Of. Blood."

"There is only one type of blood! The red liquid inside your body! My legs are...damaged, alright? Now leave!"

He let out a breath but still settled down only a few feet away this time. "If you really didn't like my company, you teleport away. That's how I know were frien- I mean...acquaintances."

Persephone just hissed in frustration and uncrossed her arms, reaching up to the branch and un-hooking her legs, she dropped down to the ground gracefully, despite her light-headedness. The Myth student noticed her dress was damp with red near the lower end of her legs, and now he wanted to hear the story of all this, her latest injury. She got them often.

"I..." She said while holding onto the tree for support. "Cannot teleport. So regardless, I have to deal with you. But make yourself useful, can you heal?"

"Everyone can heal. Everyone can also teleport." He said slowly, trying to see if she was being serious. But then...She was _always_ serious. Teleportation was something even the lowest rank of Wizard or Witch could manage... so long that is was a reasonable distance. The Death student also looked extremely faint at the moment.

"Sit down...geez." Persephone did so reluctantly.

"Wheres the cuts – oh." Persephone had already pulled back the fabric of her dress on her legs, and her black leggings underneath her torn and near shredded making the gashes very visible. They looked deep, the Myth student thought that she was lucky they didn't go a centimeter deeper to the bone. It looked as though she already cleaned them out, but then was probably unsure what to do next. Afterall healing was...definitely not Deaths specialty.

"...Yeah...those are _bad._ "

Persephone scowled, before grimacing as he rested a hand on her leg to try and see where the exact wounds were through the dark coating of blood on her pale skin. She slapped his hand away. "Did you figure that our all on your own, Sherlock?."

Cerberus tried to ignore the sarcastic remark, instead focusing on the situation. "How exactly, did this happen?" He asked somewhat calmly, understanding that staying calm would probably be the most helpful in this certain situation.

She didn't answer immediately. And she was looking elsewhere, past him. On something, he couldn't see. "...When someone wants knowledge simply to gain power...in which they use that power for... _bad things_...I get concerned. I don't want history to repeat. We don't need more...spiders."

"I have no clue what you just said."

"It's how it started with Morganthe you know."

"Who?"

Persephone gave him a look that made it obvious just how she felt about him at the moment. "You absolute oaf. Are you saying you don't _listen?_ Listen to what's going on right now? In other Worlds?"

Oh, course she knew he didn't. He could be a Life student with the way he stays out of things, never paying attention or getting involved. She was glaring full on by now, and the boy was withering under her stare. "I – Well – No?" Cerberus folded his hands in his lap. "I mean, I know that she might be trying to take over the Spiral, not to make it sound like it's not a big deal, 'cause it is, I just would rather let _other_ people go deal with things like that...I mean, what's the worst she's done anyways, Morganthe, I mean –"

"Shut up. I hate your voice."

"...Your very blunt, you know that? I just wanted to know what she's done-"

"Damfino. But you're missing my point." She said crossly, as she tried to wipe the blood away that was pooling on her legs.

It took Cerberus a moment to process everything the Marleybonian just said, and then slowly he asked "So you're worried...that someone. Has bad intentions?"

She nodded impatiently.

"Did you...fight...said, person?"

Another nod.

"Oh, my gods- are we talking about _Vita_? Seriously? You're all riled up, and _beat_ up for that matter, because of another fight with that Life chick? Wow."

She just stared, her eyes narrowed and then she looked disgusted at him. "You seriously can't tell something's WRONG with her? She's insane – she used dark magic! What kind of a Theurgist would -"

"Persephone you two hated each other for _six_ years! There's nothing weird about her – You just think there is because your damn paranoia!"

" _We are not on a first name basis, ruffian!"_

"But you already called me...Gah! Whatever! Your surname is hard to pronounce anyways!"

" – _Sol – lan – nay – see."_ Persephone bit out, cutting in and momentarily ignoring everything else that he was saying to her.

"– And that's all you got out of that statement? Your not mad that I mentioned your insane paranoia are you?"

"Oh no, mad does not begin to cover it!" She growled, almost getting up to possibly strangle him but unable to do so thanks to losing so much blood. Cerberus was nearly prepared to run away from her but realized she was quite harmless at the moment.

"I'm so glad your weak right now by the way. Can't choke me now can you?" He taunted.

"This is why I seldom tell you anything. You have the mental maturity of a child. You're sixteen. Act like it. I'm just trying to avoid another evil overlord, I should think you'd take it seriously."

"I'm a kid at heart, Percy, you know that. And for the record, that Life girl isn't evil. She's just a freak. Don't worry so much, _you're_ only, what? Fifteen? Or something? You act like an adult."

"My mental maturity far exceeds your own, so yes. I do act older than I am. Are you going to heal me or just annoy and stress me further?"

The Myth student just stared. "I have a really bad feeling."

"Oh?" Persephone said darkly. "Why is that?"

"Because whenever you get like this...bad things happen."

She just made a noncommittal hum. "...She really pissed you off didn't she? That's where this is coming from. You already hate her, she's getting you all paranoid, and she pissed you off. Oh, that's a bad combination."

"Mhmm."

"And now I'm worried. Cause IF I heal you, you'd be able to act."

"Mhmm."

"And if you act," He said slowly catching her eye. "...You have a plan don't you?"

Persephone just smirked.


	7. Death Key

_Warnings: None so far_

 _Rating: T_

 _Disclaimer: Look to previous chapters._

 _Notes: I'm a terrible person, aren't I? I've written out almost everything but I got very. . .caught up. So sorry! On a good note, I have the next few chapters completely ready, and I'm working on one for Christmas for next month! Besides this, I would just like to thank the people who reviewed! I appreciate it!_

… _._

… _..._

It was October now.

The last time Lilith had seen Solanaceae had been two whole months ago – and it had been wonderful. She'd been left alone for that entire period of time, ever since she was forcefully teleported out of the Necromancer's room. . .after well, _that_ whole incident. Lilith had no idea what spell she cast. Hell, she didn't even know what spell _Solanaceae_ had cast, but for some reason the phrase that she had said that night, _". . .And I covered up your magical signature."_ Had stuck with her. It made her think, that maybe she had actually cast something more serious? What was it, illegal? Lilith would have been worried about that if the evidence wasn't already taken care of.

Lilith woke up that morning with her arms sore and still covered in tightly wound black bandages, and she found for some off reason, that when she tried to heal the ugly gashes underneath, they refused to shut.

She didn't pay attention half the time in class but even she knew how to simply close a wound! But it wouldn't shut. Even now, two months later, Lilith still had bandages covering both forearms (She changed them, of course). Other then that she still hadn't had anymore strange dreams, which was a relief, because Lilith wasn't one for cryptic messages. She could recall most of it, the feeling of wind agains't her face as she jumped from rooftop to rooftop. . .where was that? Somewhere dark, it was night. . .

She shook her head. It didn't make any sense.

But she'd been left alone for two months. She wasn't bored at all. Not. At. All. Lilith did _not_ feel like she was about to lose it from lack of conflict. Nope. She didn't miss fighting with anyone daily. Not at all.

Of course that is, if you don't count Professor Drake. Professor Drake eventually caught her skipping out on her detentions. Lilith was avoiding him so well – and by well she means as well as someone who is 6" tall and has white luminescent hair could. Lilith is admittedly really awful at avoiding people. Yeah. But he made her do the detentions anyways, (Without Solanaceae, who either got out of it or just never showed up. That brat.) and he also started to watch her like a hawk. Now with him and Professor Wu, she was in a pretty tight spot.

She didn't think sneaking out would be such a good idea for the time being. But she needed to know what was going on. Being herself, Lilith knew something was, it was really extremely obviously so.

Earlier, somewhere around a month ago, Lilith was staring out her window in thought. She'd stayed in her dorm, not wanting to go to class or to get caught by the Myth Professor at the moment.

Suddenly a shrill sounding screech was heard just outside the window, making the Theurgist jump. Not a minute later something full-on crashed into the window and Lilith thought she might have heard a crack. She took a few steps back.

"What the hell. . .?"

Then afterward in a few slow moments later, a tiny Firebird came into view. It was so small and Lilith thought it would fit in her arms easily. It had to be someone's pet. It stared up at her for a few moments and she was thinking about yelling at it to go away, or scaring it because this was beyond weird.

It scratched at the window with its small talons and Lilith just raised a brow until she saw the small scroll of parchment it was carrying in its free foot.

She opened the window. . . slowly. What exactly was this? Mail? Did someone actually write to her? That just doesn't happen. Lilith silently hoped that it didn't explode when she let it in her dorm. It flew in, still seeming dazed from the crash against her window. Lilith stared at it, unimpressed.

"You're a very graceful thing, aren't you?"

She picked it up and examined it quickly, noticing the mohawk that had been dyed pink at the tips. Yeah alright, she already knew who this belonged to. "Annddd you're Hawk's bird. Of course. The resemblance is stunning." Lilith muttered, wondering why that idiot would send her anything. She told her countless times, they were _not_ friends, nor will they ever be friends. Or even acquaintances. Lower. Lower than acquaintances.

But oh, Hawk, her stupidity is a gift.

The small scroll was tightly rolled, but once she fooled with it, it opened with a spring-like motion and Lilith heard the dull _thud_ of metal hitting the wooden floor. Ignoring what it said for the moment, she leaned down to examine the object and noticed, it was a key!

A small elegant looking key. The cool metal that it was made of was completely black, the tip was shaped like a skull . . .

Lilith looked at the letter, puzzled, but curious.

 _Hi, Snowy!_

This is unbearable already.

 _I dunno WHY you seem to care so much about Death Magic, or why you seem to want to know so much about it. . .(Yes I pay attention to these things. Are you surprised?) Well anyways, I thought I'd do you a favor. Because we're friends :)._

She blanched.

 _And friendship is one friend, helping the other friend, to do something against school rules~!_

Oh. Wait hold on, what exactly am is she doing that's breaking school rules?

 _See the key I gave you? It'll open the door hidden behind the waterfall in the Commons. The one near Rainbow Bridge. You honestly can't miss it, it's a large oak door with a skull in the center. And black thorns surround it. The key will get you in anytime you want! But be careful! You won't be the only one to go in there, and who knows what will happen if you get caught? But hey, I'm sure you'll be fine._

 _Good luck~_

 _-H.S_

 _P.S Don't show anyone. Anyone. Ever. Seriously. Oh and please send Osiris back when you got this._

She just blinked at the parchment, her eyes wandering slowly to the dark key grasped tightly in her hand.

…..

…...

It was after class currently.

Lilith wasn't doing anything in particular.

Just reading through the books, like usual. It's sort of become her routine.

She was on her bed, leaning off the side upside down, with my book not really paying anything to much attention.

Now, to be honest, Lilith may not be exactly 'paranoid' or easily startled, but if you happen to randomly teleport into her dorm room when she is relaxing, reading a book, she will throw that book at you and it will hurt. That is just logic.

So when she heard a _chime!_ And saw a sudden green light, she had a moment of semi-panic. And naturally Lilith threw that book and fell off of the bed very ungracefully landing on her head. Great, just add that to the ever-growing list of injuries. At the same time, as she felt her head hit roughly on the ground, there was an another _thud_ which definitely hadn't come from her. Meaning her book had hit the target.

" _Oww!_ What was – why did you just throw a book at me?"

Lilith whipped her head around at the comment, a groan lodged in the back of her throat. She knew that voice...of well, consider the evening ruined.

"Oh – did I startled you? I'm sorry, I always forget you get easily spooked." The Witch standing in the center of the room said while holding a hand to her head. Probably where Lilith had hit her with the book.

"I don't! I just don't like it when people teleport in here! I have a door Alura you see –" she pointed. " – Right there! Use it!"

Lilith's sister just smiled. She wished she had another book. Or maybe she wished her whole family went on a permanent vacation to Mirage and never ever returned. Either works, really. Her older sister, she was nineteen, three years older than me. And she never tells anyone they're related. at least not after people always say how gorgeous she is, and what exactly happened to her?

"I haven't seen you in a whole year and the first thing you do is throw a book at my head."

"I wish I had a brick in my hands instead, at that moment." Lilith hissed grumpily and turned her head to actually look at the other girl. She was still shorter than Lilith, by the looks of it. Of course, she was on the floor so, she couldn't really tell. Her hair was the same color as the yellow-eyed girls, it was pure white and very long and wavy, reaching her waist. And her green eyes were still sickeningly green, I observed. The green was often the target of the compliments she received.

She looked indifferent, "Violent as ever, I see. Good to know you haven't changed."

"Uh huh," she said noncommittally as she picked herself up from the ground. She stood a good few inches shorter than her. "Why are you here again? I know you're probably dying to tell someone about what you studied in Aquila, but quite frankly I don't give a shit."

"Lilith! Language!"

"I'm not five! I can swear if I want to!"

She sighed, brushing a curly strand of white hair behind her ear. "I just came to say hi, after a whole year. Should have thought you wouldn't want to see me. I think you've gotten taller."

"Good," Lilith crossed my arms. "I can intimidate people that way. . ."

"Theurgists don't 'intimidate' people, Lilith."

I rolled my eyes, "Well maybe I don't want to be a Theurgist,"

She looked great insulted in that moment, her green eyes wide. Lilith could feel a lecture coming on. Alura had always been a very devoted Life witch and a very very good one at that, she was one of the best healers, Lilith was sure of it. But to be honest, to her that doesn't seem like much of an accomplishment. But she was treated like she was a saint, so she guess's to other people it must be.

"Lilith, you know what an honor it is to be chosen to be in the Life School? We have one of the greatest roles to play in magic. Without us, there would be no healing, and so many could die without our help – along those lines, what happened to your arms?"

Lilith was a little startled by the sudden change in topic.

Her arms – her arms were still wrapped in bandages. She had forgotten to put on a long-sleeved robe. Damn it.

"Battle damage." She said sardonically.

Alura not picking up on that, frowned. "But you can't fight, or at least you can't quest. . ." Oh, she knew where this was heading. "Did you get into a fight here? Like a physical fight?"

Lilith had never mentioned the fact that she had a rival of six years of whom she frequently argued and fought with, to her family. Why the hell would she talk about Solanaceae with them? They didn't need to know. None of their business. But Lilith knew she wouldn't drop it.

"No –"

"Lilith –"

"No! I don't – what does it matter?"

"It matters if you're getting hurt!"

"It's under control – "

"So you did get into a fight?"

This was not going to end well for her, was it?. She'd probably regret this. " _Yes!_ Gods – Yes I got into a fight! Drop it I'm fine!"In all actuality, she was not fine. Not at all. At least not if this wound didn't start to close. It had but mind you, at an extremely slow rate.

She gasped. "Oh, my – who was it? Did they cut you? Let me look at the cut -"

"Alura. Please."

But she didn't listen. Her sister meant well, but she was too naive and innocent for her own grasped one of Lilith's arms in hers and although she could have easily pulled out of her grip, she let her unravel the bandages. If she has her what she wanted, she would most likely leave sooner. And Lilith could get back to _studying_.

Lilith thought she was a little taken back by what her forearm looked like. Three deep gashes ran up it. It looked I had gotten sliced up by an extremely large cat.

She looked pale for some reason – Lilith didn't know why.

"W-what – What happened exactly?"

"There was yelling. And fighting. And curses. That's the summary."

". . .Lilith."

"I was just cursed! It's fine. It's all fine. The person who did it has been away from school for two months, though, so I mean if that helps you sleep at night." She purposely didn't mention that it was actually a combination of both hers and Solanaceae's curse. She didn't need to know Lilith cast a black magic spell.

"Did they get expelled?" She asked in that over-protective mother voice that she could somehow pull off, and began to feel around in her Aquila robes for her wand.

"...Yes." Lilith said while shaking her head.

She hummed in response, Lilith was not sure if she believed that or not. In all honestly, she has no idea if Solanaceae got expelled. But now she had her fingers crossed.

"Oh, where's my wand – ? Wait," She said, turning her green gaze on me. "Why didn't you heal this yourself?"

Lilith opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Some people are gifted with the ability to come up with a convincing lie on the spot. She was not one of those people. "I – Um, I'm letting it heal on its own. . ."

"Lilith, we're Wizards. We don't do that when we have a better alternative."

She snatched my arm away from her, cradling it to her body and glared. "Ok look, I get that were related and all, but I really _really_ don't like you. At least not when you interrupt my reaser – reading. My reading. So please go bother someone else."

Alura actually looked hurt my that. Lilith thought that maybe at this moment in time a normal person would feel guilt.

"Well – I was just looking out for you. . .I don't like the fact that you're getting into fights, you know? I worry." She glanced at the injured arm. "I don't suppose you'll tell me who it is?"

"Who what is?"

"Who you got into a fight with."

"No way in hell. If I tell you, you'll go off and find her, and try to come to a _peaceful_ conclusion and 'work this out'. And then there's about an eighty-five percent chance she'll attack you, or cast a wooly mammoth on you or some other crazy bitch attack, and then you would probably die! I don't know! And then the murder would be on my hands,and I'd get arrested and got to Newgate Prison and then _I_ would die there and that would be all because I told you who she was."

Her sister blinked. "You got that whole scenario out of me wanting to know her name? You've gotten paranoid."

Lilith blew the bangs out of her eyes and huffed, "I am not, I'm just a _realist._ "

"That's not realistic at all –"

"Ok look, Alura, I found a door," She pointed, hurriedly and scowled at her calm expression. ",Right over there! You should leave through it!"

"Now I know at least that she's a girl. I can start working off of that." Alura grinned and crossed her arms and Lilith thought that expression was way too smug for her.

"Damn you – ! Get out of my dorm!"

"I'm your sister you can't kick me out –"

"Ah, _Half-_ sister, thankyouverymuch.

Now she looked just offended. She always got that way whenever Lilith corrected her, or anyone, about them being sisters. She's her half-sister. Half of Lilith's blood and that's it. Same mother, different fathers. And It was obvious.

Emerald eyes narrowed, "Well, I never thought of us as just Half-siblings you know. But fine," She said, calmly turning on her heel. "I'll come back and see you tomorrow when you're not so cranky."

"I'm not cranky you're just irrita –"

"I'll tell mom and dad you said, 'Hello'." And she was gone in that next second in a flash of soft green.

She just stood where she was, still clutching her arm tightly, so tightly my knuckles were turning white. Theurgists get on her nerves. Well, she thought, I guess everyone does really. That is kinda why she doesn't have friends – only enemies. Well, _an enemy._ But now she had to deal with her sister, on campus? Around her? Daily? The thought was enough to finally push her to use that key.

Her curiosity had been absolutely dying these past two months, to use that key.

And now she feels like the universe is telling her that NOW is definitely the best time to use it.


	8. The Death School

_Warnings: None so far_

 _Rating: T_

 _Disclaimer: Look to previous chapters._

 _Notes: Oh look at me being productive._

 _..._

 _..._

There _was_ , in fact, a door here.

Actually, it was a very obvious door.

Lilith stood in the entrance of the small cave, soaking wet from the spray of the waterfall just feet behind her, and gawking at the door that Hawk Senith had told her about prior. She just couldn't believe that the Balance idiot was right. Lilith subconsciously tightened her grip on the key and noticed how the metal still felt deathly cold and unnatural against her skin. But she didn't dwell on it long. Right now her mind was so focused on what could be behind that door, and the fact that she'd been staring at it in awe.

Seriously, she had to be standing in that cave for a good eight minutes now.

The floor was slightly wet, due once again to the waterfall it had been behind and it was dark. The only light was from the moon, that glinted in from outside the veil of water, shimmering.

This was all surreal. She wasn't sure why.

Still, Lilith didn't completely trust the Senith's. Why would she? They're completely psychopaths, and Lilith should know, she'd been called a psychopath numerous times.

Yellow eyes darted to her hand, where the key was clutched.

But, then again, if she didn't open this door, then her curiosity will drive her insane. After all, this should (If the note was any indication) have something to do with Necromancy. . .so she's in.

Lilith was just a step closer to learning more about it, and she was grateful. What with her _half_ -sister showing up out of the blue again, she has yet another obstacle.

She glanced behind her, anxiously, but she also felt a thrill of excitement.

So, she slowly walked up the door, double doors, actually, made of some sort of dark smooth wood, with a skull emblem decorating the front. Subtlety was obvious not what they were going for here.

There was a keyhole right below the skull.

Looking around once more quickly, she put the black key into the slot and turned. The door creaked opened, ever so slightly.

…...

…...

Illumination spells have saved her once again.

It was nearly pitch black in here; okay well, It _was_ pitch black in here when the door shut behind her without warning and nearly made her send a curse in that direction.

Lilith held her hand out as she walked forward, slowly, purposely keeping the light dim, because of what Senith had told her in the letter.

 _'But be careful! You won't be the only one to go in there, and who knows what will happen if you get caught? But hey, I'm sure you'll be fine._

 _Good luck~'_

She set her mouth in a firm line. So other people might be down here? She says down only because she was the dark tunnel she was currently wandering in was on a steady downward slope. But other people would be here at this. . .this, whatever exactly it was. Lilith still had no clue, but she couldn't care less about the specifics right now.

Her other hand, the one that was not holding the illumination spell, was gripped tightly around her wand. Although, she didn't know why. What could she possibly do? Give them a flower crown, if she was attacked? Lilith let out a scoff at the thought, the sound echoing and immediately causing her to fall back into silence.

How far was this thing anyways?

Lilith couldn't tell, because her light only allowed her to see so far, and she didn't see any light coming from up ahead either, so she guesses nothing yet.

She was also getting worried that something was going to pop up out of the shadows and claw her throat out. She guesses that's what happens through when you consecutively miss many nights of sleep. No, Lilith thought and shook her head slightly at her inner monologing.

Sleep is for the weak.

Yes.

Lilith was too busy thinking to herself to really notice how a faint glow could be seen in the near distance.

A blueish-gray light. She immediately perked her head up and put out her spell. The end? So this tunnel DID end, good to know, she was getting worried there for a moment.

Lilith noticed that as she got closer the shadows of the tunnel cut off abruptly, as the dim light from the outside(?) hit the ground. So actually thinking for once before acting, she stayed in the shadows as she neared the end.

Trying to step quietly. But Lilith was never the stealthy type, so not that it did much good. The very first thing that came into her field of vision was the dark almost gray looking grass that was going on down here. What exactly was here?

What had the Senith's gotten her into?

Lilith stiffened, suddenly feeling the distinct feeling of being watched, a cold shiver went up her spine. She scanned the small bit of the outside that she could see from that distance, and locked eyes with something starting back at her.

A tree.

And she froze.

The tree was a large dead oak, the branches twisted and gnarled roots sprouting from around it. The weird thing about it was that the tree had holes in the front, that resembled eyes, and small blue flames for pupils that were dead set on her. It had a mouth too, that looked like the one someone would carve onto a pumpkin.

This would freak out a normal person immensely, not to say Lilith wasn't unnerved, but she sees trees like this often in Ravenwood. All the schools have a tree outside their classroom and –

And that's when it clicked.

Ignoring the tree, she stepped forward once more, and peered her head around, holding her breath, and there it was.

Exactly as I had remembered it looking, more or less six years ago.

The Death school.

 _It was still around? It vanished –_ no, not vanished, it had just fallen below Ravenwood. When Lilith peaked her head out even more and looked up she could see a violet sky and floating chunks of land. She was below Ravenwood.

The Death school still existed. And the Senith's had given her the key.

Great, now Lilith feels like she owes them.

Did students still go here? They must – but who teaches?

Lilith's mind was whirring, slightly overwhelmed. She'd just discovered the Death school, again, after so long of thinking it had been gone for good. Now that she found it, would it be possible to learn about Necromancy here?

It seemed. . .hidden.

No one would know.

She thinks she was grinning, but she couldn't help it. If the universe had ever shown her a clearer sign that she was meant to be Necromancer. . .

Lilith heard the sound of shuffling nearby and quickly retreated back a few extra feet. Least her glowing white hair give me away.

And then voices soon followed, as the entrance to a gate off in the far left off the area opened. And four people walked in, all wearing black. One was wearing yellow. Lilith recognized them immediately.

Only then did she realize that someone was lagging behind them, and recognized the sound of her shoes as it hit the stone floor. Her eyes widened.

" – You can't just do something like that!" The boy in yellow exclaimed frantically. He had bright red hair, and I know I'd seen him around before. But I was focused on the smaller figure behind the group.

"Last time I checked I can do – as I please. . ." There was no mistaking that voice, and she dared a step closer just to see. The girl in the back of the four, there was no mistaking her dark violet hair either.

Solanaceae?

"No, you can't. Or at least let us know first." The only other girl in the group of four said. She had a sort of gray-blue hair and green eyes. But undoubtedly Necromancer. Felidae was her name. October Felidae.

 _What happened to you?_ She wondered looking over her rival. She was limping, but she was trying to cover that up, and she was clutching her arm tightly to her side as though It was hurt. Her eyes had dark circles under them, and there was not an air of smugness or superiority about her. And Lilith was unnerved.

Said girl glared darkly at the back of the other girls head. "Felidae, I – don't – I don't need you breathing down my neck, you know." She sounded out of breath.

The boy with red hair glanced over at Felidae and the other Necromancer with them.

"But where have you _been?"_ The boy who had not yet said a word uttered, he glanced behind him with dark black eyes, passively.

"I've been. . .That's none of your business!" I heard Solanaceae snap.

"You go missing for nearly three whole months, and when we find you, you're nearly bleeding to death in Sunken City with at a checkpoint! You don't think that deserves an explanation?" The red haired boy added fiercely.

I saw a look of anxiety flash over Solanaceaes' features quickly before she muttered something so quiet it was hard to make out from where I was hiding.

"We are _not_ friends Delta. . .Grayson, Felidae. Leave me alone."

Delta, the one with red hair, looked exasperated. "Fine, Solanaceae. I'll see you later. . ." I heard the purple-haired girl mutter a 'Not likely' before the boy teleported away in a flash of golden light.

"But seriously? You're not going to say what's going on? What happened?"

". . .I got suspended."

"No, you didn't." Grayson added.

"Yes, I did, idiot. I got into a fight with Vita," Lilith turned her head towards Solanaceae at the mention of her name. "And I got suspended for using Illegal spells. I took the blame."

I felt my hand tighten on the grip of my wand and looked on wearily. Why would you take the blame for me?

"Why?" Felidae asked, speaking Lilith's thoughts aloud.

"I have my business, You have yours." Solanaceae had a really good poker face.

"Yeah alright _sure,"_ The black-eyed necromancer said sardonically and gave Felidae another odd look before continuing. "But where were you?"

"Away."

"You don't say, Solanaceae."

"Can you go away now, please? Have I not been pestered enough today?"

Felidae bristled, "Pestered?" She said shrilly. "Oh, I'm sorry you _brat._ I didn't know not letting you bleed to death was pestering!"

Solanaceae winced, and wrapped an arm around her midsection, but looked generally annoyed all the same. Seeing that she had gotten no response, she grabbed Grayson by the arm and tugged him in her direction. "Come on Salem, If she wants to complain, let her."

"October – No, come on –"

"No! And you better believe we're interrogating her tomorrow!"

They disappeared with a flash, and Solanaceae looked almost relieved.

Lilith tried to think back. She'd seen them hanging around Solanaceae before. Many times. Each time, though the Marleybonian looked more than ready to be free of their company. Cerberus Delta. That was the first one's name. Salem Grayson, and October Felidae were the other two had just vanished.

She tried to keep my breathing quiet. Lilith had known Solanaceae long enough to know that she's an observant person, and she doesn't really want to get caught by her of all people. After all, It had been months since she fought with her. She was out of practice.

Solanaceae sort of just stood there for a moment, before she glanced down at her legs, and winced. I followed her gaze, her lower legs were covered in bandages, wrapped tightly around them. Just, Lilith thought, like her arms. Lilith thought she could see some faint red color on them as well. So hers are still open too? Well, at least Lilith knows she gets to suffer too.

It came to her mind of how much of a stalker she was being right now, and she was tempted to run back through the tunnel up to the Commons. But she was just wondering what was going on, and Lilith couldn't help but stay. Least she finds out something interesting, It was weird to her. Something about this whole situation felt almost. . .off. Her rival goes missing for two months and suddenly appears out of nowhere after all that time. Where WAS she? She looks a mess, for Solanaceae anyways. And she recognized the familiar look of lack of sleep on her face considering that's pretty much how Lilith herself felt.

She heard a sigh and focused on Solanaceae again. She leaned against the tower, near the gate for support, and was still clutching her midsection, and It was only then Lilith saw how the dark fabric of her dress was damp with a crimson color, that just barely showed through.

"Shit. . ." She heard the quiet mutter, and then she glanced in Lilith's direction. Her heart just about stopped at that moment. Lilith swore she was gazing right at her, but then she turned her head away and shook it sightly.

Lilith let out a breath she hadn't realized I'd been holding.

But she still felt uneasy. Either something was seriously wrong with her – or this was just how she acted on her own. Probably the first one.

And Lilith needed to know what, she realized as she watched her check over her hands, the red smudges of blood appearing easily on her pale skin. Oh, she was definitely up to something.

And Lilith was going to find out what.

If that meant a little stalking. . .well she was okay with that.


	9. How It all Started

_Warnings: Implied abuse_

 _Notes: How one met the other and why things are the way they are now, and also lots of child logic, this is somewhat 8.5?_

 _Chapter 9: How it all started_

Lilith sighed.

She was laying in her bed with the curtains opened a crack, only letting in a small amount of light. Her arms were held out in front of her, catching in the sparse light, she'd replaced the bandages but she couldn't help but think about how they were once silky black.

She groaned and rolled over. Stupid Solanaceae, always being on her mind, it was annoying.

Her eyes moved to the window when she heard the sound of rain softly hitting the panes, the sky cloudy and white, casting a gloomy light. Well, that was familiar. It rained like that the first time she came to WizardCity, six years ago. It didn't rain here much – except over the storm school – but when it did Lilith couldn't help but think of the first time she was here. Her visit wasn't long, it was just to get registered and Alura did all of the work. But, she met Solanaceae that day for the first time.

Lilith let her eyes fall shut.

…...

…...

Lilith Vita was a strange child. There was no other way to describe it. An obsession with carrying around knives as well as cutting the wings off of butterflies were a few odd mannerisms of the ten-year-old. Though, she'd never left her home world before now. Alura, her half sister who was older by three years, had left constantly since she'd started her schooling, and now, Lilith had been informed that she was old enough to do the same. WizardCity was someplace she'd never been, thought it seemed self-explanatory that it would be filled with people like her, therefore she wasn't opposed to the idea.

It was strange, the world itself, They came there through a portal the two of them, Lilith asking too many questions along the way _'Why is that tree so big?' 'The world just breaks off here, have you seen?' 'Why is the sky blue?'_

Alura tried to respond to them all the best she could.

"It's simple, I just have to register you, so I'll be in Golem Court for a bit. I let you come so you could see some of the things you'll be around for the next several years." The older girl informed her, and Lilith didn't really care because there was a waterfall over there that took most of her attention. At the time, Lilith's hair was still just as messy and had probably never seen a brush before, but long. Falling down past her shoulders, and constantly getting leaves and twigs strung through it.

As soon as Alura had left, Lilith wandered under one of the large oak trees near the waterfall. Strangely it was rather quiet, as far as waterfalls go. The ten-year-old was rather occupied with watching it. How long would Alura be gone? Maybe a long time. Hopefully a long time. Lilith's hair fell messily over her face obscuring most of her view, but she could still feel the sky cloud over and become slightly darker. To occupy herself, Lilith had started playing the grass around her, and feeling that small tingle of magic around her, trying to see if anything would grow. She didn't really understand it, sometimes flowers would grow around her when she got too excited or happy, sometimes wilting plants would turn green and lively again – It was weird, whatever this was. She didn't notice until a thorn poked at her hand that there was a tiny rose next to her, she felt the thorns lightly while she closed her eyes.

"You are to wait outside while I speak with the Headmaster. Are we clear?" Lilith's eyes opened at the sound of a man's voice, low and commanding and she didn't at all like the feeling it gave her. She stiffened, hoping she couldn't be seen behind the tree, even though it was silly, it's not like she was doing anything wrong, the new presence felt weird. She heard the sound of heeled shoes clicking on the pavement in smaller faster steps.

"But – Father, what if it rains? The sky's looking dreary, I refuse to get wet – " This voice was younger, and to Lilith had the opposite effect. She liked the way this one sounds. It was strange, the way both of them spoke. . .

"Wait underneath something to keep you dry, now quit your whining and behave."

Lilith waited until she heard the man walk off, and after a few silent moments, she let out a breath she'd been holding. Then she felt someone tap her shoulder and let out a cry as she jumped and spun her head around to face whatever it was.

"I need this spot, so don't complain about me sitting here, got it?" It was the same voice, the one that Lilith liked. How did she move so _fast_ –? She hadn't even heard her! Lilith stared for a few moments, the girl who was standing in front of her had to be around her own age, she looked young. She was thin and tall, and her skin was the palest Lilith had ever seen – kind of like porcelain, she didn't even think that was possible. The strangest things about her were her eyes and her hair, they were both _purple._ Her hair was long and dark and sleek and that deep purple color that Lilith had never seen in hair before, and her eyes were much the same, a lighter purple that looked like some kind of gem or flower...but they also looked tired. Really tired.

The girl made a scoffing sound however her eyes looked over Lilith in a way that make it obvious she wanted company, "Do you talk?"

Lilith composed herself, "U-uh yeah, sorry. You can sit here, I don't mind."

She nodded and sat down, rearranging her dress underneath her. Why was she dressed up like that? Her clothes all seemed very formal as if she were going somewhere important. They were all black too, Lilith thought they only made her look paler but nice. "What's your name?" She asked.

"Lilith Vita."

"I'm Persephone. Persephone Solanaceae." She said proudly and paused as if waiting for Lilith to be impressed. Lilith was impressed by how weird her name was. Though Lilith swore she heard her mumble something almost inaudiably when she turned her head and pretended to adjust her collor, _'Please don't be scared of me.'_

Lilith tilted her head, "Solan – Sol...an...nay –" It took a moment to get all the syllables out correctly and the girl looked slightly annoyed.

"Yes, _Solanaceae_. It's like you've never heard of us before!"

"Well," Lilith shrugged, blowing hair out of her eyes. "It is a weird name. It sounds cool, but it's weird."

" _Weird?"_ Solanaceae huffed, "Yes because Vita is an entirely normal name!"

"Hey! It is normal. Get over it."

Solanaceae turned her head away, seeming to look at the waterfall. Her pointed features set in a passive look rather then the scowl she was previously wearing. She looked tired again. "I like your eyes." She said suddenly without looking over, and Lilith turned her head away, embarrassed by her own staring.

"Oh – really? Everyone back home used to make fun of them. . .yellow eyes don't look normal."

Solanaceae raised a brow, the corner of her lips tugging up just a bit. "I usually hate yellow. It looks nice on you, though."

Lilith felt surprised by so much already. This girl was strange, that was for sure. But she looked like Lilith did – not 'normal', and yet she was so pretty, but didn't seem to find Lilith's appearance strange at all. She thought, maybe she liked Solanaceae, just a bit. The black-clad girl seemed slightly snobbish and a bit grumpy, but other than that...

"Thanks. I like yours too, purple, they're pretty." Lilith pulled her knees to her chest just as the rain started to fall. The droplets were heavy, and they hit the tree's leaves above the two witches, bouncing off and keeping them dry. Lilith always liked the smell of rain, it was relaxing. Suddenly she felt Solanaceae shift closer to her, leaning against her shoulder, and pulling her legs in too, in a similar position.

They sat together in silence for a little bit longer, and both of them felt whatever connection they had moments after meeting, and whatever unspoken bond had appeared was easily felt by the two of them. Lilith was content to just have a friend – was it too soon to say that? They'd only know each other for less than an hour, but...

"You don't know who I am. Where are you from?" She asked incredulously, Lilith feeling her cross her arms.

She felt a flare of panic inside her, "Not here – This is my first time in WizardCity I – I'm not from around here, you've probably never heard of it – Where are you from? You talk funny." Lilith asked last minute, slightly frantic and hoping this would prompt her into changing the subject.

Solanaceae sat up and faced her, eyes lighting up and looking more awake, "Marleybone, of course. Only the best world in the entire Spiral, which makes sense, since we live there. My family's been there for generations since humans were first around here. Naturally, we're pretty brilliant." She smirked. "Yes, I talk 'funny' to you, I suppose. To me you sound odd you know." Solanaceae said, sneering slightly and Lilith wasn't sure if she was being friendly or not. "I've never left Marleybone before. Well...I've never left my manor before. I only know two other children my own age, you're the third, and this also means we might be the same class."

Class. That's right, if they were so similar, maybe.

Lilith grinned, "I hope so."

…..

…...

They had talked for a while longer, about anything. Solanaceae seemed to like talking and explained anything Lilith was confused about with only mild annoyance, and only getting stuck up when she was talking about herself, which Lilith just rolled her eyes at. Overall she thought they were getting along just fine and Lilith actually started to like the pretty girl in all black. The only odd thing that had really happened so far was when they talking about what they wanted to do when they were older. Solanaceae brought it up first, saying it doesn't really matter since she has her entire life layed out for her.

"I. . .I wanna be powerful. Maybe have a kingdom."

"A _kingdom_?" Solanaceae scoffed. "What do you want to be, a Queen?"

Lilith was pretty sure that was sarcasm but she asnwered anyways, "Yeah. Or, whichever one is more stronger."

"Stronger, just stronger."

"Right, anyways whichever one's stronger, are Kings stronger? No one should be able to stop me in my own kingdom." Lilith sighed happily, it was always a nice thought, though when she turned, she noticed the look in her companions eyes and stopped. "What?"

She shook her head, "Nothing. You sound like...you...sound like Mother." Afterwards she quickly changed the subject and returned to her cocky self, launching into a long story about the time she swore she saw a Nuckelavee in her labyrinth.

Solanaceae stopped smirking mid-story when Lilith had tried to interrupt her by poking her in the stomach. The Marleybonain winced and jerked back and Lilith got worried that she had hurt her accidentally – whenever she does that to Alura, her father always get's angry and she get's yelled at. Stupid parents.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to."

"No," Solanaceae muttered, "It wasn't _you_ , I just have bruises there, they hurt." Lilith furrowed her brow, how do you get bruises there? She was clumsy enough to know that when you fell you usually just bang up your arms and legs, so Lilith asked how she got them. Solanaceae looked at the ground, "...It's nothing important."

"Tell me! I get bruises all the time, one time I fell off the roof and –"

"I didn't fall from any roof." Solanaceae snapped, glaring again and Lilith decided to shut up. "I just couldn't cast a wraith when I was practicing a few evenings ago and Father got angry. I deserved it, I was disappointing to him and I needed to be reminded that I can't afford failure." Solanaceae said as if it was something that she had been told so many times that she just remembered by heart. Lilith...didn't think that was right. Alura's dad got angry at her all the time but he never hit her, at worst she would just get locked in her room for an hour without her magic. She felt something twist slightly at the other girl's words.

"Well...that's kinda...wrong, isn't it?" Lilith asked slowly, watching the purple-haired girl glared again at the grass as though angry at it.

"No. I deserved it." She shrugged her shoulders, "It was only a kick and missing dinner. That's nothing. I've had far worse than that, like when he uses his cane instead of his foot, or when he locked me in our spare room for a few days and didn't let out until I could – Nevermind, it's alright." At Lilith's concerned look, she added, "B – Besides, one day I'll be stronger and it won't even hurt anymore. I'll become stronger than anyone else here, Father says I could, I have...potential. Wait and see, I'll be the Queen of Death magic in no time at all!"

Lilith would only realize years later that what her new companion was describing was actually wrong in more ways then she understands, but right now she didn't know how to counter, or if she had knew she would have maybe tried to heal some of the dark bruises hidden under darker clothing. Maybe Solanaceae was just making it sound worse than it was, or maybe that's just how kids from that world are. Yeah, she thought to herself, that's all it was.

A moment later, another thought caught her attention. "Death magic?"

Solanaceae seemed to feel better at the mere mention of it. "Necromancy, that's right. I haven't taken my test yet but I know I'll be in the Death school, the best school. I've already started learning, my summoning's getting better, too. I think my hexes are the best, though. . ." Purple eyes flickered down.

Lilith froze up slightly, Death. She'd heard so much about it. What with Malistare trying to destroy the world and talk of his students following in his footsteps. How some think the Death School should no longer exist, and Necromancy shouldn't be taught anymore. How they're the worst kinds of people, born and breed evil. Was it true? Lilith, felt anxiety creep over her, what if Solanaceae was like this too? What if she grew up to be evil? The ten-year-old had very little understanding of this world, and the concept of evil, but at the time, she didn't know.

"I – Death magic...it's bad isn't it? Isn't it the evil school?"

Solanaceae's smug expression dropped slowly, she frowned, "No. No that's not true at all."

"But, Malistare –"

"We're not all like him!" Solanaceae insisted vehemently, her gloved fingers digging into the grass in front of her, the rain falling lightly around them. "He's a bad person, Lilith, he's not like the rest of us. We're not like him. We're not bad."

Lilith glared, "Why are you acting so weird then? I've heard all about the Death School, It's bad, and if you're in it then you're bad too!"

Solanaceae suddenly looked as though she was going to start crying, but the tears never came. "You – You – You're wrong!" She yelled, and Lilith's eyes widened as she noticed the patches of grass around the girl's hands were turning dry and brown, withering and dying around her. Solanaceae didn't even seem to know she was doing it. Purple orbs flickered down around Lilith's head, looking at the tree behind her, and she stood up furiously. "You. You're a Theurgist, aren't you? That's why you hate us?"

Theurgist? Lilith sat up, standing and feeling a small bit of anger at the realization that she was taller. She pulled the white hair out of her face and turned towards the tree and gasped lightly. The bark where she had touched it was now mossy, small white flowers blooming before her eyes. Solanaceae had drained the grass and she had grown flowers.

"We're friends, yeah? Just listen to me." Solanaceae said, clenching her fists. She didn't really understand what friends were just yet.

Lilith made up her mind moments later, "Why? I don't think I want to be friends with someone who's going to grow up evil."

Solanaceae made a hissing sound that would become very familiar to her in a few years, "You are making a mistake. I'll show you just how wrong you are, _Vita._ " She pulled out a wand, it looked slightly too big for her like it was made for someone other than a child, long and thin, some sort of black material with the grip made of metal. Lilith knew kids her age couldn't cast anything dangerous, she had to be ten, like Lilith, so she was bluffing –

Suddenly a cutting sound was heard, and Lilith felt lighter. Solanaceae smirked nastily, "Oops. My hand slipped, much expected of an evil wizard like myself."

Lilith reached a hand up to her hair – only to find that it now ended above her shoulders in a neat line, and stared in horror down at all the waves of white hair that she had spent years growing out, laid around her feet like snow. Solanaceae laughed, "Tell me again how _evil_ I am, I'll show you just how bad of an enemy I can be!" her hands were shaking.

Lilith was still staring wide-eyed down at her hair, mourning. Suddenly she jerked her head up. "Oh yeah? You wanna play this way? Alright then." Lilith took her by surprise and grabbed her around her waist, throwing the girl over her shoulder, she was barely heavy at all, and then, easily tossed her into the shallow stream hearing her shriek at the ice cold water soaked her.

"You absolute demon!" Solanaceae hissed and frantically tried to get out of the water, her wet clothes weighing her down, so she grits her teeth and cast a spell under her breath, and suddenly her clothes and the rest of her were all dry again.

Lilith was just jealous she could do more spells then her. For a moment, just a moment, when she stood shakily by the stream, their eyes locked, and Lilith saw something In them that seemed hurt and hesitant, but the rest of her covered it up with smugness and anger as though trying to hide it. Lilith felt a weird pang.

"...You just made your very first enemy, Mud-witch. Good job." She said with such sarcasm that a nine-year-old shouldn't possess.

"Persephone. Time to go." Lilith jumped, breathing heavily, and spinning around. The man was there. He looked much like his daughter, tall, thin, pale pointed features. His long hair was tied back, the same color as hers. Lilith didn't think he was pretty like her, though. No wait, enemies aren't pretty. Don't think nice things about them. Enemies. They could've been friends...Lilith felt as though she made a mistake.

The girl stared back at Lilith, more of a glare really, and stalked off.

….

…...

"Father – You wouldn't believe this girl! She didn't know who we were, she wasn't scared of me, she actually _talked_ to me, Father!" Persephone said lowly, trying to calm her voice to her best abilities. Lilith Vita was something else. "Did you see her eyes? Weren't they just the most lovely shade of gold?I've never had a rival before, how shall I go about destroying her, Father?"

Jacques sighed and intoned, "In a way fit for a Solanaceae. Persephone, one does not usually behave in such a way that is so – unprecedented, about someone who they dislike. Usually, there is more negativity, and you sound simply overjoyed." The two wizards walked side by side through their Manor gate, the doors shutting behind them and the wards sealing.

Persephone keeping up with her father's longer strides, smirked. "Yes. But I am merely excited to have someone to test my spells on. She'll be angry at me from now on, I cut her hair." She looked up to Jacques proudly, he always told her to be harsher to those around her, maybe he would be proud of her.

His dark eyes looked down on her, "It's a start. You're much too soft for this bloodline." Persephone frowned.

"Oh. I – I know."

"I'm _sure_ you'll tell me all about this Vita girl later, right now go get changed and head to the courtyard, I've yet to see if you've made any process in your training."

Persephone's head dropped, "Yes, Sir." And she walked calmly to one of the stairways until her father was out of sight, then ran up the stairs at rapid speed and down of the long corridors, stopping once she'd gotten to her room, creaking the door open and slipping inside.

There she ignored the ghost sitting in the corner in favor of opening one of her drawers on her nightstand. Taking off her glove, she looked down on a few strands of white hair. They fell inside the otherwise empty space, serving as a reminder.

"It's a shame you were a Theurgist. Father would never let us be friends...would you even want to be? Or would you rather I hate you?" Persephone murmured. "One day, I'll change your mind about me."


	10. Things Are Getting Closer

_Disclaimer: Look to previous chapters._

 _Notes: In which a certain Necromancer has been busy and Lilith is oblivious._

Chapter 10: Things Are Getting Closer

 _Months earlier._

Violet eyes opened.

Why was reminiscing about her past a good idea again? Back when she was a child and just going to Ravenwood and she wasn't missing so much and Vita didn't hate her...she thought about it too much, surely.

Rays of hazy light made its way in stripes through the age-old drapes, painting the room in very minimal light, very few places where one could actually see clearly, like streaks of ivy cracking the crown moldings and wrapping around the chain to the chandelier of Persephone's room. A chandelier in her bedroom; Persephone all but laughed at the ridiculous audacity of it all. Her life, growing up in what could be called luxury. Though, the beauty quickly fades.

The small Necromancer was laying amongst a sea of dark black pillows and sheets, the duvet of her bed messed completely, she hadn't even bothered getting under the covers. Why get comfortable? For however long Father made her stay home was sure to be hell. As though it was even her fault. She hadn't meant to do it – Vita did it first, anyways.

Violet eyes traced the lines of light.

Maybe thinking that just because Vita did it, meaning that she could, in turn, was a poor way of doing it. She already regrets casting Shadow magic on school grounds. That's only for here.

Here.

Persephone glared, here was never pleasant. It never was. Here. She always saw something, heard something, that would bring back memories – was that normal? Weren't you suppose to forget bad things instead of letting them constantly haunt you? So why does she even get flashbacks at all?

It doesn't matter. She'll be back soon enough, probably angrier than ever. Or relieved – to see Vita, mostly. Her glare softened for a moment, stupid, simple Vita. Vita who cast Shadow magic. ' _It's your fault.'_ She thought angrily and then regretted it a moment later after a memory again rushed back.

Hands over her face, Persephone turned, facing the wall. Bad memories are useless, they need to all just disappear. It WAS her fault, after all, Father said it was, and he's always right. Always. So whatever he decides needs to happen must be necessary, even if it always left the younger wizard feeling as though she'd rather be dead, that was, of course, normal, wasn't it? Punishments aren't supposed to be enjoyable, obviously.

What does it matter? He can't do anything worse then he's already done, after all. Hopefully. A hand gripped her left arm tightly.

Then she'd be back to her 'wonderful' not-so-little distraction. Besides, Vita would probably be missing her terribly...

A knocking on the door roused Persephone from her thoughts, she sat up, face blank as a familiar face leaned in through the door. "Does he want to see me?" A nod from the redhead, father's...assistant. Yes, that's the word, assistant and not 'mercenary'.

"Fine, Cordelia lead the way, let's get this over with."

Safe to say, it was not a good few months.

Not at all.

…...

…...

...

…...

 _Present_

If Lilith could just get _one_ moment of peace! This was ridiculous.

She thinks that she might be coming to hate to her sister before it was a very strong dislike, now it may be turning into hatred. If this is what hatred felt like. It's to the point where when Lilith eventually pushes Solanaceae over that ridge, she'll try and push Alura at the same time.

She didn't even understand what the older girl was concerned about. Well, sure, Lilith may have gashes on her arms that won't heal no matter what healing spell or potion is used, but so what? That was HER problem last time she checked. So Lilith would just prefer to deal with it herself, in her alone time, which she needs. She hasn't been able to catch up on her reading at all, that one book still hasn't been explored...

Because of this, and to avoid Alura, Lilith's been hiding in the sanctuary of her dorm, and still hasn't been sleeping.

She's probably an insomniac by this point.

Lilith sighed, the majority of the past few months have been hiding from her sister, sulking, and thinking about Solanaceae for reasons unknown. She prefers to ignore that last part, it was probably just boredom back again, not like she was Lilith's only social life or anything. That would sad.

Her arms were full of books – ones from the library, that specially found book was safely in her dorm – and Lilith wasn't paying anything any attention, of course. She nearly tripped over some shorter blonde Sorcerer, but luckily made it to her destination roughly unharmed. She checked over her shoulder, scanning for a familiar figure with seemingly endless waves of silver hair, but (Thank the Gods) she saw none.

This was a rare moment, Lilith wasn't being questioned. Gods, she still could never see how she's related to that nosy, overbearing idiot. I mean, come on! Lilith was sure she was not _nearly_ this annoying! Some would beg to differ, like Professor Drake or Solanaceae, but she wasn't. At least not like this.

But standing out in the open wasn't a chance she was willing to take.

Alura had only been back nearly two weeks, she hadn't been left alone since just thinking about it had Lilith's face set in a scowl.

Taking some precautions, she quickly went over to the cover of a leafy tree near the ridge and the Myth School. It should be quiet enough here, and hopefully Alura-free.

Lilith sat down underneath it, leaning her back against the trunk and closed her eyes. A feeling of almost content was settling over her, from the way she was sitting no one should be able to see her, at least not easily, her hood was also pulled up to cover her hair, to add to the act of blending in.

In less than a minute after sitting in silence and letting out a breath of relief, She grabbed one of the books she'd brought with her, there was five total, though Lilith chose randomly, flipping open the pages and propping the cover back on her knees. She read for who knows how long, she wasn't really keeping track.

Lilith wasn't sure why she failed to notice the distinct purple that was somewhat draping over her shoulder. She'll just blame her peripheral vision, and how terrible it was.

Really, checking her surroundings before settling down was probably a good idea in hindsight – it's a bit of a habit not to at this point.

Only when she reached up to brush her bangs out of her eyes (because they kept getting irritatingly in the way of her vision) did she _notice_ said purple. Purple? That's weird because purple usually makes her think of –

Lilith's head whipped around so fast she felt as though she nearly have herself whiplash, and then moments later she nearly had a heart-attack when gold met amethyst. A small scream – and the Theurgist jumped back haphazardly, surprised that in her flailing around she didn't fall over the ridge herself. Or alert anyone with the scream she'd just let out.

There was quiet laughter, that to Lilith sounded sinister as always before she actually calmed down enough to process what she was seeing.

"How very observant of you, Vita." The smirk was evident in her tone besides the fact that it was dripping with sarcasm that was above the levels of normal.

Solanaceae was apparently feeling better enough to decide to occupy this particular tree.

The Necromancer was – Lilith squinted – hanging upside down from one of the branches, looking completely nonchalant about the whole thing, like doing that was normal for starters, and like she didn't just disappear for more than two months, like she didn't just come back from who-knows-where doing who-knows-what, with serious looking injuries.

Lilith figured that the look on her face must have been shocked, because Solanaceae crossed her arms and asked, "Surprised to see me again? Hoping I was dead?"

Gold eyes blinked a few times. "Surprised? _Surprised?_ Where the hell have you been?! You just vanish for months and then suddenly – poof! – appear again! Solanaceae you can't just do that! I don't even know how long – How long have you been hanging over my shoulder...?"

"The entire time, also, the majority of that book –" She pointed with a gloved finger. " – Is in Latin, so I question how an imbecile, such as yourself, could be reading it."

Lilith glared, familiar, familiar...

"Aha, yeah, I can understand some Latin, thank you. Better question, what the hell are you doing?"

"None of your bloody business." Solanaceae sneered, putting her hands on her hips for good measure. Lilith tilted her head, trying to understand how she could look so graceful while hanging upside down from a tree. Wait did she just think of Solanaceae as graceful? No no no, Lilith shook her head, she'd deal with that later.

"...So where have you been?"

Violet eyes looked unamused. "Vita, why are you asking me this as though I would ever tell you anything about my life? Gods, you really are a dumb mud-witch, aren't you?"

Lilith scoffed, "Yeah, at least I'm not a stuck up snob who treats everyone else like dirt."

"You _are_ dirt." Solanaceae reminded helpfully.

"See? See, that right there, example one, and I know you're avoiding my question –"

"It's not avoiding if I just refuse to answer, you wench."

Lilith's fingers with digging angrily into the ground when her eyes caught sight of Solanaceae's hair, which was hanging easily within reach, and quickly, just because she felt like pissing her off and not being able to do so for two whole months, Lilith reached out and grabbed as much as she could in her one hand and pulled. Hard.

The result was Solanaceae being yanked out of the tree, making a startled-sounding noise before her head collided with the grassy ground, the rest of her landing awkwardly, which Lilith momentarily thought was strange, since the smaller girls movements have always been catlike in nature, pushing her off of things usually just ended with Solanaceae rolling to lessen the blow, or to land on her feet. This time she just... fell.

That felt good. That felt really good.

"You – you absolute bitch –!" And Lilith was then being laughed at, which was usual, this was normal, this was nice, it was only seconds until she felt nails digging into her skin, definitely hard enough to bleed, one of Solanaceae's gloves were off, the right one, leaving her claw-like nails free to cause Lilith damage.

A punch to the stomach and Solanaceae moved back in a blur, glaring and overall looking like a feral cat. Lilith's fists were still clenched, "The NAILS! Why always the nails?" She ran her hand over her new set of scratches, wiping off the blood, while new blood just pooled right after.

Solanaceae gave her a withering look, "For this exact reason, Hellspawn." She hissed, "You're so...oblivious. It annoys me." One arm wrapped tightly around her midsection, obviously trying to hold back a wince. Hm.

"Oh poor thing, hope I didn't hurt you." Lilith cooed mockingly, resorting to licking her scratches, Solalanceae luckily not paying attention, not that there was anything weird about that. Shut up. It helps."I'm not that oblivious, I saw you didn't I?"

The Necromancer made a strange noise in the back of her throat, "That's not what I was talking about. I mean you're oblivious to the world, to things going on around you. You don't even know, about anything. Have you ever considered wearing contacts?"

Contacts? What? Lilith...really didn't get much of that. Any of that. "I – what? I don't – first of all, stop changing the damn subject, second, you're not making sense, third, _contacts?_ I don't need contacts or glasses, I can see Solanaceae."

"Color contacts. Consider them, perhaps. Or a spell."

"You've lost me. Weren't we just fighting –? Oh, did I actually hurt you?" Lilith grinned, ignoring whatever it was the other wizard was trying to say.

A low hissing noise came as a response this time, Lilith inched away slightly like a smart person would in this situation. " _Vita,"_ It was amazing how her name could be said with such venom. "You daft, vazey bitch. You don't even have anything to say about last time, do you? Don't want to say a thing about the kind of spell you cast? About how it was even POSSIBLE for you –" Solanaceae took in a sharp breath, fingers curling into the fabric of her dress, a look of pain passed over her features briefly, but to Lilith's surprise and slight confusion, she kept going. " – Even possible for you to do that? You're just going to act like – like nothing happened?"

Lilith blinked a few times, not saying anything. Yes, that was exactly what she planned on doing since she had no idea what had even happened except that it was _something._ That spell – she hadn't been able to remember it the entire time, not to mention those weird dreams. Dreams? Is that even what they were? Well, she saw something that felt very weird and out-of-body, so surely it was a dream. Not to mention the marks; Her hands traced over the gloves that covered bandages. "I don't really care. Not important, I'm doing my thing, you're doing yours apparently, so let's just leave me alone now."

Solanaceae twitched slightly, then came the glare that was specially reserved for Lilith. "Oh, go fuck yourself –"

"Ha, don't even start –"

" _Make me."_

"Alright, but you asked for it!" Solanaceae needs to figure out when Lilith was and wasn't bluffing because she's not doing that great right now. So, she grabbed her by the collar of her dress, stood up, and used her hold to pin Solanaceae to the tree, making sure to slam her against it of course. Solanaceae was strong, but she had nothing on Lilith's strength, her dark eyes wide, she blinked, the obvious pain that she was in was evident, she couldn't stop the wince that appeared on her face this time.

"Let _go!"_

"You said 'make me'. What's wrong Death Queen, usually you'd gave wiggled your way free by now, off your game?" It was nice having the upper hand sometimes. "What's wrong?"

"No – I mean it! Let go!" Solanaceae hands were gripping tightly on Lilith's wrists, not that she could move them.

"Why?"

"Because if I keep moving around like this, I'm going to reopen everything! My ribs are bloody broken and the potion is sure as hell taking its sweet time activating!" Solanaceae blurted out almost frantically, which was out of character enough for Lilith to loosen her grip.

She dropped her, taking a step back, "How did that happen?" Her injuries were still there then, that was good to know, now if only she knew where they came from.

Solanaceae paled at the question if that was even possible. "N – None of your business!"

Lilith's grin got wider, "Did you just stutter?"

"Shut up! None of this is your business, you ask way too many personal questions to your rival of six years, Vita. That's not normal, you should be hitting me, not questioning me – _wait_ no no no not now! I meant in a general sense!" She huffed, crossing her arms, trying to look like she wasn't in pain, Lilith was not convinced. "Want to play the 'questions' game, Vita? Nice gloves that are covering up your wounds, what spell did you cast?"

Lilith scowled, "I _told_ you, I don't know! It was just, your spell, my spell, blackout, visions and or dreams, and then I woke up with a headache, but you were there for that part..."

Solanaceae looked at her strangely, "Visions and or dreams? I didn't know about that part, thank you...how interesting." She smirked, but it didn't reach her eyes. "Thanks for giving me more injuries, you waste of space."

"Anytime babe."

"If you ever call me that again I will shove my entire athame _down your throat –"_ Solanaceae growled, her face actually turning _pink_ which Lilith considered an accomplishment, smirking both to herself and the smaller girl, she tried to compose herself as quickly as she could, Lilith holding back laughs the whole time as Solanaceae pretended to fix her hair and smooth out her dress, putting on an annoyed expression and avoiding gold eyes. "I don't have time for this –"

"You were just chillin' in a tree a minute ago, but okay..."

Solanaceae ignored her, eyes on the ground. " – I'm leaving, Hellspawn, I have better things to associate with, oh, and by the way? I'm going to get all the answers out of you one way or another, Ta, dear." Was hissed venomously, before the Marleybonian spun on her heel and strut away, limping barely.

Lilith stood watching her go for a few moments.

"Oh! How could I forget...?" Solanaceae stopped suddenly, just turning enough so Lilith could see the very smug grin she was wearing. "I meant to tell you what a nice dorm you have. Very...'you', messy, unorganized –"

Her dorm? Wait – "How do you know that...?" Lilith's eyes widened "WHEN DID –"

" – And I liked your, ahem, reading material so much that I took it. Hope you don't mind, thanks, luv, see you later!" Solanaceae winked, and before Lilith could do so much as start cursing her out again, she sped up and was gone. Damn her weird super speed. But wait, she'd brought most of her books with her, which one was she talking about? And more importantly, _when did Solanaceae break into her dorm?!_

No no no no no this wasn't good...

Lilith glared, a sudden chill In the air. Well, she would be busy with the Death Queen for a while, that was sure.

At least she was back, though Lilith still wanted to know what happened that she had to leave for that long – not that she even wanted Solanaceae back in the first place.

Things were going back to normal now, finally.

…...

…...

"Oh hey! You're finally coming back outside again!"

Persephone sighed. The night was misty and almost warm and if anything it just added to her anxiety about all the horrible things going on at this very moment. "Yes," She said in a low tone, "I'm back. I'm sure you were so worried, Senith."

The blonde girl grinned one of her cat-like smiles and nodded, thought the mockery in her eye was clear – the one that was visible, the other was hidden by a dark eyepatch with an outline of a red hourglass over it."Wherever were you? Oh wait, I know," Her grin turned cruel, "Spending some quality time with Jacques, aha ha – I've been at your house since he took you. I could _hear_ you."

Persephone glared. It was a shame that so many people, even students here at Ravenwood were involved with this, it shows how simply anyone can turn sides. How pathetic. "Yes, _Nazar,_ I suppose you would."

Nazar Senith, the younger Balance wizard who had been involved with things on the other side since she was small, who also happened to be a student. Persephone knew. Of course, she knew, she'd been there. She'd always been there. Nazar absentmindedly played with one of her pigtails, "So, what's the occasion? We don't talk unless we have to, and –" A small laugh " – I'm assuming you don't want to tell me how your...injuries...are coming along?"

"No. That's not it," The Necromancer grit out. Ever since they'd met, she'd always hated this girl. She was a Senith after all, no surprise. But something was just...out of balance with her. "I'd like to know what you know about your eye." Persephone didn't even want to talk with her at all, just coming out here and finding her was already more effort than she was worth.

Nazar's eye widened excitedly, "Oh this?" She tapped the patch covering the left side of her face. "It's going well! Tell your dad thanks for giving me this. I know that it's powerful, and I know that as soon as I learn how to control the power it has, I'll be able to always keep my spot at the top." She said with certainty.

Persephone was quiet for a moment. This girl was a delusional child. She had no place dealing with anything related to Morganthe, or anything relating to the dark at all. Just a naive child, Persephone clenched her fists, who had a choice and choose wrong. What a luxury that must be. Her eyes almost seemed to glow in the dark, "Interesting, do you know why it's special? Why my father thought to give it to you?"

"Nope! He didn't say what it was about it, I just know that it was valuable magic, which I can use along with my Sorcery. It's a bit of a weird color for an eye, but I guess whoever he got it from must have been a little different."

Thank the Gods. "Alright. That's all, thank you."

Nazar looked at her weirdly, her cloak pulled tightly around her taller frame. "Eh? That's all? Aaah you're no fun, Percy."

"Don't EVER call me –"

"One last thing?" She grinned. "Things are going accordingly for us, so If I were you, being as useless as you are, I'd stay away for a little bit, wouldn't want him to use you for another experiment, would you?" Father. Persephone twitched noticeably, and Nazar giggled.

"You should just stay out of the way."

"You ignorant little whelp, who are _you_ to try this with me –?"

"Don't start, you might lead here, but we both know that in reality, you're just a puppet. Anyways~!" She said in a singsong tone.

"Things are getting closer and closer and closer, and things are about to get so interesting, I can't wait."

Persephone stared silently. It would seem that everyone was done playing games.

Things are getting closer.


End file.
